Unbreakable Trio
by Kandaluvr
Summary: BTT AU. Gil, Toni and Francis have been friends all their lives. But when a horrible accident happens, They learn who they really are, trust and that the past... may be more haunting than they thought.
1. Accident

It was a peaceful night. The sky was clear and a sparkling blanket of stars shone above upon the wandering citizens of the world. The cool air was slightly breezy and felt great to stand out in. Or so Antonio thought as he led his intoxicated, best friends towards his car.

"I can't believe you two!" He laughed, throwing his handsome head back with a laugh. "Not only did you drink an entire barrel of beer, but you managed to get in a fight with the three most violent, horrible men in the entire city!" Antonio was between awe and amusement as he spoke. "A whole barrel! Gone!"

"Wha- you mean those two bullying those girls around?" Francis said with a frown. "They had it coming."

"Well, you could have joined us mein fruend~." Gilbert said with a small slap to his back. Antonio turned to him with an un-amused look.

"No. I am the designated driver, remember?" he said with a slightly scolding tone. "If I had joined you, You would have been stuck there all night." He reminded them, holding up his keys to the car. "Besides, someone needs to check up on the kids when we get home."

"Oui~! You are such a good friend Mon ami!" Francis said, sounding just a fraction less drunk than Gilbert.

"Gracias. It's about time you showed me some appreciation!" Antonio said half-jokingly. He unlocked the black Mazda. Of course they had always wanted a better car than the 2010 car, but they couldn't afford it if they were going to stay in college.

The Spaniard watched in amusement as the two drunkards suddenly began to stare each other down with firm resolve.

"Un, deux, Trois!" They suddenly shouted, hitting their open hands with the opposite fist. Both ended in a flat hand pressed as if they had just clapped. They frowned and went again.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" they shouted together.

"Oui! Paper beats rock mon ami!" Francis said mischievously. Gilbert pouted but got in the back seat anyways.

When both were settled, buckled, (Even though Antonio had to force them) and quiet, Antonio started the car and pulled out of the lot. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 PM. A little early for the two to call it quits. He frowned, and glanced back behind him to see two giant figures leaving the bar as well. The men were staggering in their stride and obviously both drunk out of their right minds. He felt his eyes widen as he saw one of them climb into the driver's seat of a larger car.

"I can't believe those idiotas… we need to get some space from them." Antonio muttered to himself, recognizing the two as the ones Gilbert had socked in the jaw earlier for hitting one of the bar maids. He didn't mention it to the others, because he knew they would get angry and start shouting insults out the windows. And whether the men heard them or not, Antonio was never in the mood for the drunken shouts of his friends when they were angry.

"I vote bed when we get home." Antonio said, and then paused. "After you shower of course. I don't want to do your stinky laundry."

"Ja. I couldn't agree more." Gilbert said from the back. Francis only nodded as they pulled up to a stop light. The red was too bright for his bleary eyes. "Francis smells absolutely terrible."

"Hey! It's not my fault that guy dumped his beer all over me! No balance in his stupid head." He shook his head, still covering his eyes with his arm. "Ohhh, Mon ami, maybe you should have taken the front seat…" he told Gilbert. The said albino laughed lightly.

"Nein I think…. You won fair and square." He teased. Francis frowned, but nodded. Antonio groaned and leaned his head against the back of the seat.

"Sheesh, this light is really long." He sighed, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. He flicked his gaze up to the rear-view mirror and saw not a soul around them, except for one jeep that was pulling up calmly next to him in the turning lane. When he saw the driver, he grinned and waved.

The driver did a double take and then grinned right back while he rolled down the passenger seat window. "Hey Toni! How are ya?" The younger teen asked with a smiled. His bright blue eyes sparkled with his ever going energy.

"I'm alright~!" Antonio sang right back. "And you, Alfred?" He asked.

"Designated driver." The dirty blonde said, jerking his thumb to the back. "Arthur and Matthew are back there." Antonio frowned.

"Alfred… you aren't drunk are you?"

"Oh no! I would never do that!" Alfred said reassuringly. "I didn't drink a thing! Well, except a root beer, but that doesn't count!" Antonio smiled.

"Good~! I'm actually doing the same thing!" He said happily. "Say hi you two~!" Francis and Gilbert waved, Francis a little less enthusiastically. "Gah, is it still red? I've been sitting here for at least five minutes!" he complained halfheartedly . Alfred frowned.

"Really? Jeez, this really is a long one. Maybe we should just go? No one is here." Alfred thought about it.

"No mi amigo. They have cameras here." Antonio said, pointing up to the light post above them. As said, a white traffic camera was hung there. "We can't afford the tickets." Alfred nodded.

"Thanks for the warning bro!" HE said, peeking up into the rear-view mirror. "Hey, that guy is coming in fast, you should pull up a bit to give him some stopping room." Antonio nodded and lifted his foot off of the break to roll forward a few feet. He stopped again and looked back. His green eyes went a bit wider as he saw that the driver wasn't slowing down.

At all.

And he had seen those guys before.

Antonio quickly slammed on the gas, trying to get out of the speeding cars way, and Alfred shouted in alarm.

"Mon ami! What are you doing?!"

"Toni! What the-!"

"I have to get away from them-!"

But it was too late. The oncoming car suddenly swerved, as if trying to avoid Antonio's car, but it instead hooked the Mazda under the bumper, slamming in the back and smashing it. Alfred watched in horror as the car flew forward, skidding on the front, almost completely vertical now. It finally slammed back down on its roof, and then the momentum caused it to turn again, back onto it's, now, flat tires. The speeding car pulled a dangerous U-turn and floored it back in their direction.

Alfred screamed, Matthew and Arthur doing the same in the back, as the bigger car rammed into the side of the trio's car again, flipping it another three times. Then it drove off. All was eerily silent for a split second, but Alfred put the car's parking break on and jumped out of his jeep. He ran to the Mazda- or what was left of it- and crouched down to look in. But the windshield was so broken that he couldn't see into the upside-down car.

Using his elbow, he smashed what was left of it in to clear an opening. "be okay, be okay, be okay…" he chanted in his head, tears building up in his eyes. Matthew soon joined his side and they both slammed the glass out of the way, ignoring the cuts that now were lacing their hands.

"Toni! Francis! Gilbert!" He cried, shoving metal debris out of the way with his brother. It took several tries, but they finally got the window clear and Alfred crawled in on his stomach.

"Toni! Francis! Gilbert!" He shouted, or more choked. His blue eyes widened even more when he met the inside scene.

Antonio was smashed up against the wheel, his head covered with blood and glass, Francis was much the same, but his head was bowed down to his chest, and Alfred couldn't see the damage there. But arm was bent in an unnatural angle against the broken window. They could be alive… right?

Gilbert had been thrown up between the two, and his mouth hung open, jaw obviously broken and knocked out of place. Both of his arms were bent behind him, perhaps not broken, but definitely dislocated. But for reasons Alfred couldn't see, blood was leaking, or more spurting, from his mouth.

Alfred quickly climbed out and whipped out his phone. As it rang he turned to Matthew, who had just climbed out himself. Trying to be as calm as he could be with his tears streaming down his face, Alfred took his shoulders.

"Go turn on the emergency lights. We're not going anywhere for a long time. And make sure Arthur stays in the car." Matthew nodded, his eyes bleared over with tears and ran off, trying to clear the tears with his sleeve as he did so.

"Dispatch- what is your emergency?"


	2. Police

It took the police and the ambulance fifteen minutes to get to the site. By then, Alfred was a pacing, muttering, mess. He knew he could cause even more damage if he tried to get the three out of the car himself, but his impatience was killing him.

"Calm down Alfred." Matthew said for the umpteenth time. Of course, it went that he wasn't any calmer than his twin brother. Tears were still streaming down his face and he shook violently as he sat in the passenger side of the jeep with his legs hanging out the open door. Arthur had fallen asleep, too drunk to know what was really going on.

"They had better be okay." Alfred finally said, sitting down next to his brother. He sneaked a glance at the crushed car right in front of him and his brother. It killed him that he could do nothing about it. All he could do was wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. And wait some more.

When the sirens sounded, Alfred hopped out of the car, a new sort of determination taking over his face. Matthew looked up at him with a mixture of worry and assurance. Both Alfred and Matthew were officers. The youngest in the division, but he wasn't sure how his brother would handle being on the other side of the questioning.

"Alfred!" One of them called, practically leaping from the car and approaching the brothers. He was taller and wore a scarf about his neck and shoulders, while purple eyes shone from beneath his light blonde hair. "What happened?" He asked. Alfred accepted the awkward embrace that the officer offered.

"Ivan." Alfred said, voice a bit shakier than it had been earlier. "it was a hit and run." He said with a frown, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And not just an accidental hit and run. They went out of their way to demolish their car." Alfred explained. Ivan nodded and led him over to the jeep again to ask questions while the others rushed about to help the victims in the car.

"Who? Do you know?"

"No, I haven't got a clue. They just came, attacked and left." Alfred said, running his hand through his hair.

"I meant who is in the car." Ivan said slowly. "Do you know them?" Alfred nodded. But he didn't say anything to go with his confirmation. Ivan pat his back and nodded in understanding, squeezed his arm and led him back to his jeep. "Keep your brother company. He's in panic."

Alfred nodded and went back to Matthew. He gathered him up in a hug and held him close, speaking softly and trying to calm him. Ivan nodded and turned back to work.

"What do we have?" One of his fellow officers asked.

"Looks to me like we have attempted homicide with a side of alcoholic consumption." Ivan nodded back at Alfred and Matthew. The officer nodded in agreement. "Is Yao here?"

"Yes. He's just over there; we're working on freeing the victims now."

"Good. I'll go help then. Go see if we can deduct anything else about the accident. And Make sure those two are alright. I saw a few cuts on their arms I think. They're going to be here for a long time."

"Yes sir!" The officer said, running to the witnesses side to check up on them. Ivan returned to the scene and went to the detective's.

"Yao, what did you see?" He asked. The smaller man turned to Ivan and huffed.

"Can't people just stay sober?" Yao groaned. Ivan smiled when he realized Yao's hair wasn't pulled back like it usually was. "All I want is some sleep."

"Sorry friend. People aren't smart enough for that." Ivan sighed. "If we could changed that, our jobs would be that much easier." Yao nodded. "So how bad?"

"Well it definitely wasn't an accident." Yao explained. "It's hard to tell by just looking, but you can see that the Mazda was hooked under it's back bumper, then hit to the side. It turned… I'd say around four or five times, and landed like that." Yao waved his hand at the accident. Ivan nodded. "The hit and runner got off with maybe a damaged bumper and smashed headlights. Probably knew what they were doing aru."

" Your aru is showing." Ivan teased, knowing the Chinese man's quirk when he got mad. "Not an accident." He shook his head. "Well whoever did it will soon be wishing it was an accident." Ivan ran his hand down his face.

"If you're on the case, yes I would think so aru." Yao nodded.

"And you, my friend." Ivan said. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, Alfred said he knew who it was. The victims I mean."

"Of course he did. He didn't tell you?" Ivan shook his head. "It's our old friends. The Bad-ah- _friend_ trio." Yao said with a frown. Ivan felt a small gripping anxiety crushing his chest. Oh he knew them alright. It wasn't a close relationship at all, but he knew them.

Francis, the French student that used to compliment him after class. Prussia, the boy he picked on, but only because they had so much in common. Antonio, the man Ivan had admired in high school because he was always so genuinely happy.

"I see." Ivan nodded. Then he turned to one of the officers. "Do we have an estimate time for when we get them out of that hunk of metal?"

"An hour, maybe two." He said. "We're already cutting into the car."

"Make it half an hour. And double to jaws. We need to get them out." Ivan said. "Make sure the paramedics have all that we need and get the chief on the phone. Oh, and Yao, make sure the relatives are contacted. Let them know when we will be at the hospital and give them a brief explanation of why they are being awakened so late."

"Alright. Tell me when we're heading out. I'll get in the a-"

"Nyet." Ivan said. "Ride with Alfred and Matthew. They'll need someone there with them." Yao nodded and left. Ivan went to where the officers and paramedics were working together to cut the car off from around the victims.

"Oh nyet…" Ivan said with a saddened look. The bottom of the car had been completely sawed through. Inside, the three victims hung from their seats, for the car had crushed and twisted itself about them. But now that the outer part of the car was gone, Antonio and Francis were less crushed against the dashboard, and Gilbert had fallen forward a bit. But now the injuries were more prominent and easier to see.

Ivan heard retching behind him and peeked back to see Matthew being held up by Alfred and a now conscious Arthur. He shook his head in sadness. He had forgotten that Matthew had been close to Francis, who had saved him multiple times from bullies and teasing. Seeing him so broken and injured, it must have been horrible. Of course, it was horrible enough without having witnessed the whole thing.

Once they managed to pull the trio out, they got them to stretchers and got breathing masks on their faces. After watching the ambulance drive off, Ivan made sure everything was cleared up and off of the road before they left, and made way for the hospital.


	3. Family

All was silent in the small, dark apartment. The three occupants were all lying in bed, either fast asleep or staring at the ceiling. But whatever they did, they were tired. Unwilling to move from their comfortable positions under their covers.

Suddenly, a ring blasted through the rooms. One of the figures sat up faster than his brain could register what he was doing. He looked around groggily and sighed as he realized that the doorbell was going. He glanced back at his two roommates and sighed as he saw that they were still fast asleep.

He walked to the kitchen, and to the living area, eyes still closed, and felt around for the door. When he found it, he grabbed the handle and swung it open.

"H'llo?" He asked sleepily.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr… Ludwig Beldshmidt?" the person asked. At this, the man's eyes opened. He looked to see a shorter man, with long hair pulled back loosely and a police cap in his hand, accompanied by the sharp uniform that the officers wore on duty.

"This is he." He said with a thick, German accent. "How can I help you?"

"Ah- I am Detective Yao Wang from the Police station."

"Kiku's brother? What happened? What's going on?" He demanded, probably a bit louder than needed. But Yao seemed to keep his calm.

"May I come in?" the small man asked. Ludwig nodded and stepped aside, blushing slightly when he realized he was in his pajamas. But with a glance at the clock, he realized it was around three in the morning. What on earth could be going on? Kiku had mentioned that Yao only worked with homicide cases and DUI. How it panned out, he didn't know. But it made his chest tighten with fear.

"There has been an accident." Ludwig's heart dropped. "You're Gilbert Beldshmidt's younger brother, correct?" Ludwig sunk slowly into the living room chair, eyes wide and a cold sweat starting on the back of his neck. He felt small trembles going through him. Yao sat in the couch next to it and faced him.

"J-ja." He said slowly. "What kind of accident? He wasn't driving was he? Is he alright? What's-" But Yao cut him off quickly before the poor man could go into a panic.

"Mr. Beldshmidt, I need you to calm down. Take some deep breaths." Ludwig did as told. "Your brother wasn't driving, Mr. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was. And they had their friend Francis Bonnefoy in the passenger seat." Yao said.

"How- how bad was it? Do they need me to pick them up at the hospital?"

A sigh was heard escaping the officer's lips. Then Mr. Wang spoke. "Sir, I will be completely honest with you. This was not really and accident. Someone… _tried_ to kill your brother and friends." He explained. "We have evidence of it from two solid witnesses and a traffic camera. But since the assailants had taken the license plate off of their car, we don't know who it was. But we have our best men on it as we speak."

"A-and they are reliable sources?"

"Two cops. They were off duty of course, but we know they are reliable." Yao said.

"I see." Ludwig said. He buried his face in his folded hands, trying to collect himself before speaking again. But a set of footsteps interrupted them. Ludwig looked up to see his roommates Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Both had wide eyes and worried looks on their faces.

"Ludwig, what's going on?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig looked at him before he spoke. "And who is that? Why is he here so early and what were you talking about?"

"What's going on Potato head?" Ludwig was about to speak, but Yao did first.

"I am Detective Yao Wang." He said for the second time. "I am here to speak to Mr. Beldshmidt about an… incident with his brother." Feliciano looked slightly relieved.

"Did he get in trouble again?" he asked kindly of his friend. Ludwig nodded, but didn't look up from his hands.

"Yes Feli. He's in trouble again." He said breathily. "Lots and lots of trouble." Lovino looked at him with an air of frustration. He didn't buy crap like his brother did.

"What happened really Potato eater? What kind of trouble is he talking about? And was Toni involved?"

Yao was silent for a moment before he looked up at the brothers, obviously twins, and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"You two are going to need to go get dressed. You too Ludwig. I'm taking you to the hospital."


	4. Waking

**(Sorry this one is so long. Alot happens here. =))**

It was dark. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there, but he knew that it hurt. It hurt everywhere. He tried to clench his fist, but he couldn't move. It shot pain straight through his arm and made him clench his teeth, which hurt even more. Finally he settled for nothing. He wouldn't open his eyes even. It wasn't worth the pain that coursed through him already.

For a time, he wasn't sure if his ears were working. It was all silent but for the ringing that was result from the pain he assumed. So maybe that meant his ears were working. Or if he remembered, that meant he needed water*. But since he couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes, he knew that was out of the question.

_'I don't remember where I am…'_

Then the memory hit him. Just like the car. He remembered it all.

_"I have to get away from them!" Antonio cried as he slammed his foot down on the gas. He felt the car rev up and start to roll away with spinning tires, but the impact that came from the back of the car indicated that it was too late. He looked back as he heard Gilbert scream in fright and pain as the back of the car came crashing into them. Antonio and Francis's heads both jerked forward and then... they were suddenly in the air. The car had been thrown up onto it's nose and was hovering in place for a split second. _

_That second seemed to have lasted hours, as the trio all looked at each other with wide eyes and small tears building up in them. Blue, Red and Green eyes all met each other, and then the car crashed onto its roof. The three men's heads bashed against the top of the car and their cries were muffled by the lurching of the twisted and bent metal as the car started to turn itself over again. Antonio swore he could see tomatoes flying about in his vision, but ignored them as he held on for dear life as the car smashed onto its wheels again. He sat, frozen as the car rocked back and forth on its wheels for a moment, and then with a final smash stopped. He stared ahead, dilated pupils showing every inch of fear he felt. _

_"M-mon Dieu… Are you alright?" Francis asked from next to him. Antonio nodded, not looking at his friend, but at the window. "Gilbert? You?" _

_No answer. _

_"Gil? Gilbert! Answer me Mon Ami!" But just as he started to yell, headlights were right behind Antonio, shining right through the broken window. Both of the front seat occupants screamed as the giant car- or had it been a truck?- smashed right into the side of the car. Blood flew, Pain exploded in his head and chest, more screams… Suddenly everything went black. _

_"-re not going anywhere for a long time. And make sure Arthur stays in the car." A voice. Antonio tried to open his eyes again, but then it was all black. _

Antonio couldn't remember anything after that. Not one thing. Maybe a small flash of the car being taken apart to pry his and his friend's broken bodies out of the car. Maybe the ride in the ambulance, but he wasn't sure. But if he was remembering correctly, he was in the hospital. And so were Francis and Gilbert.

Suddenly his eyes flew open. The pain exploded in his head and he saw nothing but white. White lights? Was he dying? No… it was the light above his head. He was… on an operating table?! Now he saw red. Blood. _His _blood! It must have been animalistic instinct, but his arm suddenly thrashed against the metal of the table. His legs and torso doing the same. But why? Why wouldn't his other arm move?!

"He's awake! Sedate him!" Someone above him shouted. Antonio screamed as the pain intensified, reaching from his toes to his head. Not one part of him didn't hurt, apart from his left arm. Why was that?

Suddenly he felt the pinch of a needle, and for the third time, everything darkened and he was numb to the world.

* * *

Francis saw this part of it quite differently. Everything was white. He couldn't see one thing past the white, hot pain that had settled itself in his chest and shoulders. His neck hurt too, not to mention the pain in his lower back and legs. Finally he admitted, no place on him hadn't been injured in some way. But after thinking it over, he knew that he was lucky to be alive.

Finally, he opened his blue pools for the world to see. Or at least one of them anyway. The right had been completely swollen shut. He looked about him to see that he was in an empty room. Devoid of color. All white, not a speck of dust to be seen. Then he looked down to his chest, which ached tremendously. Whatever wasn't bandaged with white, was black and yellow from bruising, and what was bandaged was slowly being dyed red from blood. IV's were stuck into his arms and a breathing mask covered his swollen face from the nose down. His arm was bandaged and in a cast at his side. He couldn't move his shoulder on down.

Pain kept him from moving, but when the door opened, he slowly turned his eye to see who was there. A short man with a white coat and black hair was at the door. His brown eyes sparkled with kindness and sympathy.

"Ah- I see you have wakened." He said kindly, a Japanese accent showing slightly in his words. Francis only nodded. He couldn't really bring himself to talk. "I am Dr. Kiku Honda. But you can just call me H…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Kiku. And you are Mr. Bonnefoy, correct?" Francis nodded again.

Kiku nodded, not really smiling, but not quite frowning either. He walked forward and began to look at the instruments while he spoke to Francis about the injuries and impairments he had recieved, who wasn't really listening. He was still in shock.

He had heard of car accidents before. Homicide attempts even. He heard it from Gilbert all of the time, for he was in school for being a police officer. Antonio and Francis himself had leaned more towards culinary arts, but that hadn't stopped them from finding and apartment and rooming together. They were the best of friends. Never to be separated except for by death.

Death.

Gilbert and Antonio.

Kiku stopped whatever he had been saying as he felt a weak grasp at his arm. He looked down to see Francis looking up at him with a watery eye (two, had he been able to see past the swelling).

"What is it Mr. Bonnefoy?"

Francis struggled to get his short, few words out of his throat. "M-y… friends." He said simply, hoarsely and terrified. Kiku frowned softly for a moment, then put his hand over Francis' and pushed it back to the man's side. Sighing, he took a seat in the plastic chair by the bed of the much larger man.

"I will not lie to you, because I honestly think that is the worst thing I could do." He sighed, Japanese accent showing a bit more strongly now. Francis' eye was wide in terror now, tears streaming down his bruised face. Kiku held fast to his trembling hand, despite the wounds and beatings, the Frenchman's grip was strong.

"Antonio is in the operating room as we speak. I do not know the full extent of his injuries, but I know that an amputation may be in his future. But again, I do not know." Kiku took a deep breath before going on. "He has sustained a minimum of nineteen or twenty broken bones, and has a concussion."

Francis was bawling now. His breaths came short and uneven, and tears streamed down his face and around the oxygen mask.

"Mr. Bonnefoy. I need you to take deep breaths. Calm yourself." Kiku said firmly, putting his free hand on Francis' shoulder, lightly so he didn't hurt it further. Francis nodded, but struggled to do as told. Finally, he had slowed his breathing to a semi-normal rate, but his heart was still racing. Then he forced out two more words.

"And… Gil…?"

* * *

It was funny, Gilbert thought, how he saw nothing. Not black, like in the movies, or white like when people described it in the training videos he watched at school. It was just nothing. An emptiness that filled no void or answered any questions.

He felt no pain at all. Or at least, that was what he told himself. But in reality, the pain was so unbearable that he was forcing himself to a point of insanity to ignore it. His chest felt as if it had been hit with a sledgehammer, and his arms were made of needles that would forever poke him over and over and over for the rest of his life. Gilbert forced himself to think. Like he always did when he was in a predicament.

'Culinary arts… what does that even mean?' he thought to himself. 'It couldn't really be art could it? It's food. Now… battle art, that's another story.' He mused. 'it takes a whole lot of concentration and time to mature in that kind of art… right? Maybe that's what Francis meant by the art of practice. Wow. I just had a total epiphany. I am so awesome.' He decided. His train of thought made no sense in his mind, but by convincing himself that it did make sense, he forced himself to think it over and over until it did make sense. Thus distracting him from the pain.

That was… until he ran out of things to think about.

Gilbert groaned, trying to move every part of his body to make sure that it all worked. His hand twitched, but his pointer and ring fingers on his left hand wouldn't move. His left hand worked fine… then he tried to move his toes.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing again.

Gilbert felt frustration fill him and he tried to open his eyes, but he only managed to get his left one open. He looked around, pain racking his skull as he did, and then he settled his vision on his right hand. His ring and pointer finger were gone. Frantically, he tried to pry the bandages off, but they were taped too tightly. He looked to his other hand, where IV's were taped in place. Then he turned to his legs.

They were bandaged tightly with white bandages and they were covered with blood. The bandages when up his legs to past where the hospital gown ended. He tried again to move his toes, but they didn't move one bit. Gasping, he tried to sit up, but a searing pain exploded from his back and made him scream. Falling back, his voice retched from his throat and suddenly, he was surrounded by men and women in white coats. One, he saw in his direct line of bloodred vision, had long brown hair and green eyes. She put her hand on his cheek and spoke soothingly.

"Shhh, calm down sir… you're alright." She assured him until he stopped and was left a gasping, teary mess. She smiled softly, but sadly.

"Wh- where am I? What happened to me? Why- why can't I feel my legs?" He gasped.

"I am Elizaveta Héderváry. You are at the Hospital." She said slowly and calmly. Gilbert nodded once. "You were in an accident. Do you remember?" He nodded again. She bit her lip and hesitated to continue. "I- I'll call in the Doctor… he'll tell you- what happened." She said.

"N-no! Don't- don't leave. Please." Gilbert felt a small stab of shame at his words. He was never this way. But he was so scared, so confused, and broken that he felt pride didn't matter at the moment.

The woman nodded.

*When you are dehydrated, your ears ring.


	5. Tears

_**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really keep me going! I'll try to go faster, but I still am packing for school, so bear with me!**_

_**and sorry, this chapters a little long too. =)**_

Yao looked both ways of the hallway before going into the ER break room. He knew the hospital like the back of his hand if anyone would believe it. Not that he cared to tell. But he found himself here more than he did in his own office sometimes. But, he supposed, that was a part of the job.

Looking around, he kept eye for a familiar face, until he finally landed on it. Or at least the back of that face's head. He quickly approached, silently as he could, and then placed his hand on the thin shoulder.

"If you keep drinking tea like that, you'll turn into a tea leaf." He teased.

"Ah- Nii-san. I thought you would be here." Kiku said, turning around to meet the eyes of his older brother. Neither really looked alike, but when their eyes and noses were compared, it was clear that they were related.

"Why is it I can never sneak up on you?" Yao half whined. Kiku didn't even crack a smile, but the amusement showed in his brown eyes.

"You are too hard to miss Nii-san." He said. "I take it you are here on business?" He asked, indicating towards the police uniform. Yao sighed and nodded, leaning against the wall.

"I'm here on a case. The accident… I hope to God only one has occurred tonight?"

"Hmm, you mean the three men who came in around eleven? That case?" Kiku asked. Yao nodded. "I see. Well I met with Mr. Bonnefoy already. He is conscious. But his throat is damaged, and he has a comminuted break in his right arm and shoulder. A minor concussion as well. But he is expected to make a full recovery." The doctor said, leading his brother to a small table where they sat and drank their tea.

"And of the others?" Yao asked, sipping the ginseng with a bit of apprehension.

"As I told Mr. Bonnefoy, I don't really know much about Mr. Carriedo. He is still in the operation room, with Dr. Arc. She will give me more information when it is all through. She was technically supposed to be the official doctor on this case, but had to see to Carriedo-san first. His injuries are more severe. So I was dragged out of my lunch break. " He paused in thought as he drank the tea. "Was he the driver? Carriedo-san I mean."

"That's what Alfred and Matthew said."

"Well that's good I suppose. He's the only one that didn't have an ounce of alcohol in him. But the others weren't drunk enough to be suspicious of anything either." Yao raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded. "It helps in your case, right?" Yao nodded again.

"And Mr. Beldshmidt?"

Kiku was silent for a moment. Too long of a moment for Yao to feel any comfort. But he waited patiently for his brother to find the words he needed. "He is awake." He finally said. Yao nodded. Well he wasn't dead then. Kiku hesitated for a moment, then set his cup down. "I just spoke to him. He's… rather shaken from all that's happened. Of course, they all are. But He woke up sooner than we expected. So he panicked of course… when he…"

"When he what?" Yao asked, also setting his cup down.

"When he found out that he could no longer use his legs." Kiku finally said. Yao gasped slightly. Kiku nodded. "Glass fragments were embedded into his spine, and paralyzed him from the waist down." He sighed, leaning his chin into his hand. "We did what we could, but if we remove all of the glass all at once, it will damage his brain too. So we have to do it small surgeries at a time."

"I… see aru." Yao said. He felt anger bubbling up in his chest. Sure the three hadn't had the best of reputations in high school, but they weren't bad men. No one deserved such a fate, especially when they had so much more to live for at their ages. Kiku frowned.

"You said aru." He sighed.

"Gilbert's brother is here aru."

"I see." Kiku sighed. He hated this part of his job. The news telling. "Well if he's ready, he can come back to see him. I think he could use a friendly face."

"Dr. Honda!" A voice said from the door. Kiku was instantly on his feet. Yao looked to see a girl with blonde, short hair and bright blue eyes.

"What is it Arc?" the newly determined doctor asked.

"Carriedo has woken up during the operation again! We need some help with the sedatives!" she explained. Kiku nodded.

"I'm coming." He said, striding to the door. He barely paused as he spoke.

"See you later Yao."

"Alright."

"So how is it back there?" Ivan asked as Yao slumped into his chair again. The smaller officer looked at him and groaned.

"It could be better." He said with a small heave of breath. Ludwig looked at him, and the two Italian brothers (now awake) sat up straight in their seats.

"What's going on then?" Lovino demanded. Yao looked at him wearily, then sighed.

"Well, Antonio-right?- he's still in the OR. From what I hear, his injuries are bad. But I don't know much more than that." Lovino's face paled quite considerably, and he looked like he would be sick. Feliciano patted his back. "Francis is awake, but he's got a concussion and some broken bones."

"And my brother?"

"He's awake. He's being attended to right now. But they wouldn't tell me anything else." Yao lied. He couldn't bring himself to tell the whole truth. He felt positively cowardly doing such a thing, but it wasn't a part of his job, at least, not in his brother's domain. "But I was told you were allowed to go see him."

"I will." Ludwig was instantly on his feet. Yao nodded and stood with him.

"Alright. Lets go aru." As they walked off, Yao heard Ivan.

"Your aru is showing again."

"And here we are." Said the young nurse as she led the two men to their designated room. Yao smiled at her.

"Thank you." Ludwig said. She nodded.

"Thank you Mei." Yao said as she started off. "And tell your husband to take it easy. He's too serious." She just smiled. Yao's smile slid from his face as he and Ludwig entered the room.

The heart monitor felt like a sort of herald to the end. Of course, the irony was that each beep was proof that the patient was alive. A breathing mask covered the paled face, while white hair was held back by bandages around the poor man's head. Ludwig felt fear clutch at his chest when he saw all of the bloodied bandages. Those missing fingers… and was that a bandage over his eye? It was all wrong.

"…Bru-Bruder?" A voice suddenly asked from under that mask. Each word clouded the clear plastic with breath, but it faded just as quickly.

"Gilbert… Ja. It's me." Ludwig said, fast approaching the bedside. Blue eyes met the red and Gilbert smiled.

"About time you showed up." He said. "I was beginning to worry."

"About me? Bruder, worry about yourself." Ludwig sighed. "You look terrible."

"Thanks. You look simply fabulous as well." Gilbert said jokingly. Ludwig smiled sadly.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible. But still awesome." Gilbert grinned. But then his smile fell.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

"Luddy, remember when you and I went to that amusement park, and we rode on that awesome ride?"

"Ja, the mind eraser or something stupid like that?" Ludwig asked, wondering what his brother was getting at.

"Well, remember how you couldn't walk, and I helped you get to a bench? And we talked for a while? Do you remember?"

"Ja. But what-" Gilbert cut him off.

"I told you that I would always support you… and you said you would do the same for me. W- will you still…?" Gilbert held up his hand, the two missing fingers being replaced by bloodied bandages. Ludwig's eyes softened and he nodded, taking the hand gently and squeezing it just slightly.

"Of course. You may be a dummkopf sometimes, but you are my brother. I would never leave you."

"Okay." Gilbert said with a small smile, tears building up in his eyes. "then I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Luddy… I… can't walk."

Ludwig's eyes were wide, and he stared at his brother's smiling face. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he choked back a sob.

"Nein… Es kann nicht… Bruder…Es tut mir leid…" He cried. Gilbert frowned.

" It's not your fault Bruder." He said, grabbing his brother's thick bicep. "It's not… don't… cry…" tears now slipped down his cheeks.

Yao had to leave, for his cheeks were wet.


	6. Sleep

Lovino frowned deeply as his younger twin and the Potato eater talked to Gilbert. It had been hours now, almost nine in the morning. Francis and Gilbert were kindly moved into the same room once they had convinced Dr. Kiku that they were well enough to _be _moved. Officers Yao and Ivan had left not an hour earlier, telling them to call when they wanted to go home. On another note, Dr. Kiku had announced that Antonio was finally out of the OR.

Everyone was exhausted. Even Gilbert was having trouble keeping his eyes open now. But not Lovino. Not yet.

"When are they going to let him be moved in here?" He whined for the thousandth time that day.

"Well, once his condition is stable I think, then they'll let him be moved. But until then, it's ICU for him. Dr. Arc will probably be wanting to keep a close eye on him for now." The nurse, Mei, said as she checked Gilbert's IV's and blood pressure. "I promise I'll let you know."

"Grazi, Bella!" Feliciano said with a little bit of a yawn. The woman smiled, dusting off her pink scrubs.

"It's what I do." She smiled cheerfully. "And you'll let us know if you feel any changes in your condition?" She asked, looking at the two patients.

"Ja." Gilbert yawned. Francis nodded in agreement, eye drooping as he did so. Mei nodded in satisfaction and left.

Lovino stared at the ceiling, counting the assortment of dots on each tile. He growled in frustration. It was too white in the hospital. He hated how…._unnatural_ the whole place felt. The alcoholic smell, the blinding lights, the white. It was so frustrating how much he hated it. And that was definitely a statement for him, because he thought he hated everything. Lovino suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked back down and saw his cousin, Francis. He had a look of concern in his blue eye. _Ha. As if I am the one that needs concern._ He held up a white board that Dr. Kiku had given him to communicate with, his throat was too damaged to speak.

**What's wrong Lovino? You look sick. ** Lovino frowned.

"I don't know, I'm just a little tired." He sighed. Francis nodded and quickly erased the first note, then scribbled out again. **Go to sleep. He will still be here. ** Lovino sighed deeply again, looking at his brother. His head was bobbing up and down with the effort it took to stay awake. Ludwig had fallen asleep by his brother's side, hand still holding the broken one of Gilbert's.

"You're right." He said. Francis just smiled again and motioned to the side of his bed. The Italian made a face, but felt sleep take over, and his head fell right next to Francis' hand.

* * *

The tired doctor had fallen asleep in the break room a good four hours ago. He had a dreamless sleep, until he suddenly felt a hand run through his dark hair. He stirred and opened his two chocolate coloured eyes. He came face to face with pink.

"Good morning." A familiar voice said. He looked up to meet two brown eyes and brown hair with pink flowers in it, while pink lips smiled down at him. He sat up.

"Mei, good morning. How long did I sleep?" He asked,

"Four hours. Maybe a bit more. You worked hard, you deserved it. " the nurse said. He nodded, and stretched slightly.

"Ah, don't remind me. How is Mr. Carriedo doing?" He asked sleepily, Japanese accent showing stronger than ever. Mei frowned.

"He's still a bit unstable from what Joan said. But She also said that he should be alright in an hour or two."

"How long ago was that?"

"An hour ago." Mei sighed. "I think it's my turn for a nap." She said. Kiku smiled and nodded, squeezing her hand.

"So it is. I'll take care of it." She smiled and he stood while she took his place on the lumpy couch. Kiku kissed her forehead lightly and started for the door.

"We can go home as soon as Mr. Carriedo is stable." Kiku said before he left. "So don't get too comfortable." Mei only smiled.

* * *

Yao yawned as he entered his home. He threw his car keys by a photo on his counter, of him, Kiku, Mei, and her brothers, Im Yong Soo and Leon at Kiku's wedding. Dragging his feet, he threw his coat over a chair and then flopped onto his bed. His hand slammed on the phone stand on his dresser and a small beep echoed.

"_Hey Yao, Are you still at work? Jeez, call me when you get a chance! We need to catch up sometime!" _BEEP again.

_"Yao, did you finish that work on the DUI case last week? If so, please let me know! If not, I'll help if you need, just call me at 534-880-HERO. Kay? See you!" _BEEP.

_"Hiya Yao! Do you still have that AWESOME recipe for those dumplings? I would love it if you could lend it to me! Kiku loves them, but I have no idea how you make such good food! Thanks~!" _ BEEP.

_ "END OF MESSAGES."_

Yao sighed in relief. He had already cleared that up. Well… Most of it. Im Yong Soo's "Catching up" would have to wait. He had talked to Mei at the hospital, and Alfred's case was closed by then. He was too tired. And with a whole new case to work on, he was ready for a good, long sleep. Yes… sleep…

He was out before whatever thought could pass his mind.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew had gone home around six in the morning. After answering innumerable questions and talking to Ivan for hours, they were exhausted as well.

As soon as they got home, Matthew rushed to the bathroom, looking green in the face. Alfred quickly followed and rubbed soothing circles in his back and held his hair out of his face as his brother puked endlessly into the toilet. Then he helped lead his brother to their bedroom to rest. This cycle continued for hours until there was nothing left to throw up.

After making sure Matt was okay, (He had thrown up three times already) Alfred plopped down on the couch and snored loudly as he slept. He didn't feel it when his older brother draped a thick blanket over him, or when he rolled right off of the couch and onto the floor.

Matt woke after a few hours of rest and went to the kitchen. Not feeling quite hungry, he simply took some ibuprofen and water, with a piece of bread to keep from a stomachache. He smiled softly as he spotted his silly, ever caring brother on the floor in a heap with that British flag blanket tangled about him. Sometimes he forgot how childlike his twin was, especially when they were at work.

"Always the hero…" Matt laughed, straitening the blanket over his brother and plopping on the couch with the remote in hand. He flipped through the channels until he reached the news.

"-_almost ten o'clock last night. The three victims have already been proven innocent of any contribution to the accident. But the assailants and the condition of the victims are still unknown. The terrifying accident is still being tidied up, and traffic will still be diverted around the scene. So if your work is in that direction, plan on being late. _

_Further news, the NBA-"_ Matthew turned off the TV when he saw his brother squirm in his sleep. He sighed and flopped onto his side and quickly fell asleep as well.

**Do not worry My friends. Something will actually happen in the next Chapter! YAY! And thank you all for following this! It means so much to me to read your reviews~! I hope this continues and I don't dissapoint!**


	7. Feelings

**Lot's of stuff here! AND ANTONIO'S GRAND ENTRANCE! YAY!**

**Thank you all so much for the support and Reveiws~! They make me so happy and get me going!**

It was a silent kind of peace. Sort of like… floating? No that wasn't quite right… more like existing with no purpose. But it was peaceful that way.

A soft sort of noise made its way to his ears though. It wasn't loud by any means, nor did it seem to have any relevance to him as a whole. Just there. Like he was. Antonio groaned in frustration when he could not make out what it was! How quickly it had bothered him! He never felt this irritable unless Gilbert had destroyed his kitchen… or made fun of culinary arts in general… but that was all. Not even Romano could make him feel this frustrated.

That sound… what was it? It seemed like it was a monotonous sound… constant though. It was getting louder now. Pounding into his ears. A sort of high pitched noise too. Well _that_ certainly didn't help his head, which was now pounding.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _

Ah. A heart monitor. Go figure that he would get mad over something like that. How stupid.

His green eyes fluttered, lashes briefly meeting his cheeks when they closed again. But he finally worked out the tired in his eyes and opened them completely. He stayed still for a moment so that his eyes could adjust to the light that blinded him for that brief second of time. But once he could see, he moved his head around to look at his surroundings.

It was dim in that room, but everything was white. It must have been early evening, for the lighting from the window was minimal, but not gone quite yet. He turned his head away from the window, slowly so not to hurt his whip-lashed neck, and saw a door. It was opened, and just outside of it was a sign that read "ICU". A small wave of panic welled up in his chest, but he worked hard to keep it there. He could not freak out. Not now, not when he was just figuring this out.

Of course, the accident kept running through the poor man's head. Everything replayed itself to his mind with each detail becoming even more distinct with each run. Not only did it not help his panic, it made it worse. For every time he thought about it, he remembered.

_Francis, he was talking… but Gilbert? Are they alright? Alive? Do our friends know? What – _His questions were cut off as a figure entered through the door.

It was a woman. She had short, blonde hair and the bluest eyes Antonio thought he had ever seen. She was shorter, not _short_ per se, but shorter than he. Her slender body was clothed by white scrubs and a white jacket… and a nametag? What did that say? "Dr. Arc". Ah, she was the doctor? Was she the voice he had heard? Upon that first and terrible awakening?

Then he remembered that again. Panic refusing to stay down now, the doctor was saying something, but he tried again. For the second time, and receiving the same results.

_Why can't I feel my arm? Why? Why? WHY?!_

"Mr. Carriedo! I need you to calm down!" The doctor said quickly, pushing gently on his shoulder. Antonio realized that he was hyperventilating. He met her bright eyes with his green ones and felt a sort of calm come over him. Those eyes, they held a determination, yes… but something else too. Something that made him slow his breathing…

"There we have it… good." She said soothingly. "Can you see me?" Antonio nodded once. "Good. Can you feel this?" A small squeeze was made to his right hand. He nodded again. "Do you know where you are?" Nod. "Where?" Antonio pointed out the door, to the ICU sign. He did not wish to part his lips, for fear of screaming at the pain.

"very good." Dr. Arc said with a smile. "alright. Do you remember your name? I need you to talk. Just a little?"

Antonio nodded, and swallowed once, twice. A deep breath, then he whispered, barely eligible. "To-ni." He choked. Then stopped himself. Dr. Arc sighed in- what? Relief? Or irritation? He did not know. But he quickly found out.

"Oh thank god!" She said. Antonio looked at her quizzically. She smiled. "We were worried that you had taken more damage to the throat than we had guessed. If you had, you would not be able to talk again. But you didn't. So that's good." She told him. Antonio nodded again, then mustered what little voice he could.

"Wh-ere… are they?" He gasped. "Gil and Fra-nny?" She gave him a sort of confused look for a moment, then her eyes- those bright blue eyes!- lit up in understanding.

"Oh! Gil and Franny? You mean Gilbert and Francis?" Nod again. "They are in the other part of the Hospital. Not Intensive care." Antonio sighed in relief. They were alive. Alive! His eyes were happy for a split second, a second that Dr. Arc did not miss, for her smile grew just by that much. But then he stopped. His happiness fell.

He looked. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the pain in his face when he did so. His right arm was bandaged tightly. But it wasn't broken or even fractured. It was just cut up. And Antonio could feel it. Then he turned his vision to the left side of his torso.

Nothing. Just an odd stub, coming off of his shoulder. Covered in bandages. Bandages that would need changing quite soon. Bandages that replaced what was once there, but was now…

_Gone. _

Eyes wide, he looked back at the doctor. Her head was bowed in sadness. Small tears pricked at her eyes and her blonde hair fell like a halo around her head. Antonio said nothing. So she did.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Carriedo- We did all we could. But… if we did not… then… then you would have died." She said. "The main artery in your arm was so damaged… it could not be saved. The only way to stop the bleeding was… amputation." She said slowly. She did not sound unprofessional by any means. But she sounded ashamed, that she could not have done more, could not have fixed the artery.

Antonio stayed silent still. He wasn't sure what to say to this. Of course… he was not angry at her by any means. At all. No, he blamed himself.

If he had just realized sooner that the men in the car would not slow down! He could have saved them all! Nothing would be as it was! They would be at home, calling the police and giving them the license plate number of the DUI drivers! They would be in bed! Sleeping and dreaming of strange things their heads produced! Not here! Not…

Not here.

Dr. Arc examined his face while he thought through everything. His expression stayed blank for a long moment. But then he lifted his arm and touched his shoulder, where an arm should have been. Where an arm _could_ have been. But was not. Then he smiled. Dr. Arc looked at him quizzically. He just smiled back.

"I'm… Alive." He said simply.

* * *

After a few more hours of tests and double checking, Antonio was put in a wheelchair (He insisted, since he didn't want to be lying in a bed while rolled about) and rolled to the same room as his friends. When he entered, he thought he would fall out of the chair.

"TONI!" many voices cried. A set of arms were suddenly wrapped around the said Spaniard's neck and he hesitantly patted the thin back of… who? Ah.

"Feliciano! Mi amigo! You are so full of energy!" He laughed. He had expected maybe a quiet entry to his new room, maybe a small wave from Gilbert or Francis (they had told him they were already in there), but not an entire greeting committee!

"Si Antonio! But you! How do you feel? Are you okay? Are you cold? Do you need to borrow my jacket?" Antonio just laughed. Typical Feliciano.

"Fratello! Get out of his face! You'll give him a heart attack!" Another familiar voice said from behind the Italian. Antonio felt his smile widen even more.

"Lovi, be nice! He's just excited!" Antonio tugged the blanket around his shoulders tighter with his one arm, unsure of how he was going to break such news to his… well basically brother.

"Don't call me that!" Lovino whined. But Antonio could see it, the happiness in the younger Italian's eyes. That made him happy. So happy.

"Mein Gott you two! Give them some room!" Another familiar voice laughed. Antonio looked to see Gilbert, reading some magazine (Or was that a crossword?) And sitting up in his bed, or more his bed sitting up SO he could sit up. He looked terribly pale, and a giant bruise had formed on the left side of his face, an ugly purplish green colour.

Then in the middle bed, oh dear he had never seen such a beautiful sight! The blonde Frenchman was sitting up (Of his own free will) and waving to his Spanish friend. His eye was still swollen shut and he looked like hell, but Antonio couldn't be happier to see his brothers- in- arms!

"Gilbert!" He said happily. "Francis! Boy, am I happy to see you mi amigos!" he laughed. He cooperated patiently as the doctors worked to move him into the third bed, closest to the door. "You both look terrific!" he added sarcastically.

"Ja! You too Gorgeous!" Gilbert laughed. Francis just gave him a thumbs up in return. "Gott, we all look fabulous!"

"If this is fabulous, Luddy could be a super model." Antonio bantered playfully.

"And then there's us~!" Gilbert sang. "Once we look super fabulous again, we'll be rich!"

"But of course!"

"You guys are so weird." Lovino sighed, sitting down in a chair on the left side of Antonio's bed. Antonio laughed, but stopped.

The left side. Oh gods above, please don't let the blanket fall off. He prayed for such silently.

"So what is up Francis?" He quickly diverted his thoughts. "You're never so quiet. And gilbert! Here I was, thinking you would have tried to run away by now."

Suddenly the whole room was silent. Antonio suddenly wondered if his blanket _had _fallen off.

To his surprise, Ludwig spoke up behind him, making him jump a little.

"Francis has lost his voice, Antonio." He said quietly. Antonio's eyes widened in horror. He whipped his chocolate coloured haired head to look at his friends again. Taking in- for the first time- all of their injuries.

Gilbert was clearly missing two fingers. _No._ Francis' throat was bandaged tightly, red seeping slightly through the white._ No._ Gilbert's eye was bandaged over, he couldn't even see it. _Please no._ Francis' arm was in a sling over his chest. _Don't look anymore!_ Both had bandages about their heads. _Don't look!_

But he looked.

Gilbert's legs were… bandaged yes. But that could mean anything. But the fact that he could not sit up right by himself was a sign of major damage that he did not comprehend. And the whiteboard next to Francis was sign enough that Ludwig was telling him the truth.

"No…" Antonio finally whispered. He slowly tried to sit up, but remembered that his stomach had stitches. But it was too late to stop it when the blanket fell off.

Lovino- and everyone in the room- gasped at what was gone. In fact, the reactions were worse than Antonio could have anticipated. Lovino had stood so fast that the chair under him flew back and into the wall. Feliciano gasped and his knees buckled, causing him to fall against the wall. Ludwig's fists clenched and his eyes closed as he looked away from the scene. Francis promptly burst into tears. But surprisingly… Gilbert didn't do anything.

"V-visiting hours are over." One of the nurses squeaked from the doorway. Lovino said nothing, and left. Leaving his jacket behind. Feliciano tried to stable his legs, but leaned heavily on Antonio's bed on the way out. He hugged the Spaniard and said a (Forcfully) Cheery goodbye to the crippled trio. Ludwig quickly went to his side and waved as well.

* * *

"So… we're awesome." Prussia finally said after the three of them had communicated what their injuries were to each other. Francis and Gilbert were upset, a little less than Antonio because they had heard all about Antonio's horrible endeavors and had basically cried it out before. But they had not known about the amputation. That had thrown them completely off guard.

Antonio on the other hand, was a total mess. Having been in the ICU for so long, he had not heard anything of Gilbert's paralyzation, or Francis' inability to speak. All he had known was that they were alive. That was it. So within a span of one hour, he had taken in his, Francis' and Gilbert's injuries. It was too much for him to handle alone.

Thank God he wasn't alone.

"Toni…" Gilbert finally said after a few minutes of Antonio just…_sobbing_, into his pillows. "We're alive. It's okay, we- We'll figure it all out."

"B-but it's all… my_ fault!" _ the poor man heaved out. "I- I should have seen it coming! Or something… I could have prevented this!" he bawled. Gilbert's frown suddenly turned angry.

"It is not!" he shouted. "It's all my fault because I decided we should go out last night! I should have stayed home like you said!"

**Non! It is neither of your faults! It is mine! I should not have messed with those men!** Francis wrote on his board, holding it so both of his friends could see. Both said friends frowned and watched as he wrote more on the other side.

**And Gilbert, it is also my fault that you are paralyzed! It should have been me**.

"How so Francis? You can't blame yourself for where I was sitting!" Gilbert said with exasperation. More frantic writing, which was becoming harder to read because of the tears in the Frenchman's eyes.

**I cheated at the rock paper scissors. I should have been the one in the back.**

"That's stupid Francis! I do that all of the time! And if you had been stuck like this… I.. I…"

"I would never forgive myself." Antonio finished for him.

Not another word was spoken the rest of the night.


	8. Brother

Then next morning was hard to describe in one word. But Gilbert decided that "awkward" would suffice for the job. Not only would the three not speak to each other, but to top it off, they didn't even understand _why._ They weren't mad at each other. And no amount of thinking it over changed that. They were mad of course…. But at what was a mystery to them.

Ludwig showed up the next morning. He was- surprisingly- alone. This was soon explained when Gilbert asked about Feliciano and Lovino.

"They had classes this morning. I told them that they could skip this afternoon, but they couldn't miss their tests this morning." The large blonde explained to his brother, who nodded.

"Can't let them fail." He agreed. "So what's up with you? We haven't talked in a while really." Gilbert said. Ludwig thought for a moment to gather his words.

"Well… I was scheduled to leave in a month. But now, I think I will postpone it as long as I can. But you know how it is." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It may or may not pan out the way I would like."

"Ja… I see." Gilbert said, looking out the window. Antonio was still out cold from the previous night's exhausting episodes of emotions, and Francis' eyes were closed, but Gilbert wasn't sure whether to believe he was asleep or not. But honestly, he didn't care at the moment.

"I can't believe this happened." Ludwig finally sighed from his chair. He leaned back in it until it creaked slightly. Gilbert frowned.

"Me neither Bruder." He rolled his eyes. "You say it like it was my fault." Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Nein, I didn't mean it like that at all." He said. "I talked to the officers already. None of this is any of your faults." The younger brother took his brother's broken hand into his larger, healthy one. "So don't go blaming yourselves at all. None of you deserved this or anything that preceded it." He said sternly. Gilbert thought about it for a moment, then smiled.

"Do you talk to your soldiers like that?" Ludwig laughed.

"Not quite." He chuckled. "I'm a little more strict with them you know."

"Come on soldier! March and get your lazy butt in gear! No slouching! Clean up your room!" Gilbert poorly imitated his brother's voice. Ludwig laughed and playfully hit his brother's shoulder.

"I'm not that bad!" He said defensively. "I should bring you with me to boot camp!"

Gilbert put a look of horror on his face. "Nein! I will not be seen at such a place! Too un-awesome!"

"Then watch out! Or I might kidnap you and drag you all of the way there!" Ludwig teased sternly. He couldn't help but be relieved that things hadn't changed too much between him and his older brother. Or at least… mentally it hadn't.

Ludwig didn't miss it when his brother let out an extremely long, silent, yawn. He noticed right away that his eyes were drooping with tired and his skin was pale with lack of rest. He squeezed his brother's hand again and looked right into the red eye.

"Get some rest. I'll be here." He assured. Gilbert nodded, yawning again, and then let his head fall back on his white pillow. He was out before Ludwig could say anything else.

"Oh- is this a bad time?" A voice said from the door. Ludwig looked up to see Ivan and Dr. Kiku standing there with a blonde doctor he had not seen before. Her nametag read "Dr. Arc". Oh! After a moment of thought, he realized that this was the doctor that had been fixing up Antonio in the OR.

"Nein. It is quite alright." Ludwig said, standing. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no Mr. Beldschmidt." Ivan said with a smile. "We just have some things you might want to see concerning your Brother and his friend's case." Ludwig nodded.

"I see." Ludwig snuck a glance at his brother, who was still sleeping peacefully. Then he looked back to the officer and two doctors. "Alright." Ivan nodded.

"Come with us then. There is much to discuss." Ludwig followed the three as they walked down the hospital halls. A few turns and he was led into an odd room, with a small TV in the corner. A table and four chairs were arranged in front of it and Ludwig suddenly felt nauseous. Hesitantly, he let the giant of an officer lead him to a chair and sit him down in it. He then noticed that the detective, Yao, was standing in the corner in the back of the room. He looked positively exhausted, but angry as well.

"We retrieved the footage from the traffic camera. We are very fortunate that it was there, because it caught everything." Ivan explained. "Yao had told you his suspicions of how the accident occurred, correct?" Ivan asked. Both the detective and soldier nodded. "Well, it turns out he was very right." Ivan said, picking up a remote off of the table and then pointing it at the small TV. "I will stop it if you need, but since you are family, you have the right to know, I think." Ludwig only nodded.

The small box flickered on and then the small sideways triangle that indicated that it was to play popped up. Then the screen started playing the video.

From above, Ludwig could see Francis and Antonio through the moon-roof on the top of the Mazda. Antonio was patiently waiting for the light to turn green and Francis had his arm over his eyes, probably suffering from a headache. Occasionally, he saw his brother's white head lean forward, but then it would disappear again.

Then a Jeep pulled up in the next lane, also stopping for the incredibly, and oddly, long light. He saw Antonio make conversation with whoever was in the driver's seat. He couldn't see who was in that car as well as Gilbert's party.

Then Antonio pulled up, as if to make room. Ludwig grimace, knowing what was going to happen. He couldn't watch… could he? Yes. He could. He had to. For his brother.

The truck- it was a truck right?- sped towards the small car with all of the power it held. Obviously, Antonio noticed that the car was coming right at them, and had tried to drive forward before it could hit. But the Truck was going way too fast. It hooked the small car under the bumper, smashing the back in completely, and flipping it onto its hood. Just as Detective Yao had said. And that was, where Ivan and Yao had guessed that the back had smashed into Gilbert's spine.

They spun on that hood for a few moments, until the truck had turned around and rammed into the side of the spinning car. This made the car turn on itself four, five, six times. This had been where they guessed, Ivan explained, that Antonio had gotten his arm destroyed, because the truck-thing had smashed right into where his seat was. Francis had probably lost his voice in the first hit, but they could not be sure.

Ludwig looked away. He couldn't watch anymore. No one, not anyone, deserved to be hurt like this. Not his brother, not even whatever worst enemy the world could give him. And now, because these men, or whoever, were drunk and angry, did his brother and friends have to suffer for it. A lost arm, a voice gone and a crippling injury that forbade walking. Three lives, no. More than that. Three lives plus their loved ones, countless others that they hadn't even met yet, People who they may have influenced in the future, and those of their pasts. It was too wrong. Far, far too wrong. And Ludwig couldn't help choke on his small sob.

A small hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to see Dr. Kiku. He had a frown, but he didn't look angry at all.

"I know, this may be of little concern for you right now, or maybe it's not. But Those three… I've seen more accidents and things like that than I would ever want to count. But this kind of thing-_ I've never seen someone survive anything like this._" His words struck Ludwig, but he just nodded slowly.

"I see." He said. Kiku just nodded again and stepped back. He looked at Yao, who was still looking at the ground, deep in thought. Ivan seemed to notice.

"What is it Yao?" He asked. The said Detective looked up at the much taller man.

"I can't help but wonder why the light was so long, aru." He explained. Neither his little brother nor the Officer noted him of his little quirk word. They just listened. "I have a theory… and it may not even seem so plausible. But right now I'm ready to believe anything. And Ivan?"

"Yes?" Ivan said slowly, taking in every word the smaller man said.

"I want to accept Alfred and Matthew's request to be on the case. I need their input." He said. Ivan stared for a moment, but nodded again.

"I agree. If you think that is wise." Ivan said with a deeper, thoughtful voice. "Just don't push them. They've seen enough… I hear Matthew is still sick?"

"I wouldn't dream of it. But I have a feeling; they may be more help than we originally thought."

* * *

Matthew groaned as he sat up. How long had he been sleeping? He looked around for a moment and then frowned. Oh dear… how _long_ had he been asleep?

It was dark outside, and three blankets were piled on him. His twin brother was nowhere to be seen and the kitchen was a mess. And who would be in the said kitchen other than his older brother, Arthur?

"Oh! You're awake!" Arthur said in a forced, cheerful sort of way. Matthew frowned.

"yeah… and uh, what happened in there?" Matthew raised an eyebrow at the mess. White powder, probably flour, was everywhere, coating everything with its winter-wonderland look, and seeing that it was summer, that wasn't a good thing.

"Oh, well… I was going to try to make you pancakes…But it sort of went out of control…" Matthew smiled as he stood, stretching his legs, and then walking into the kitchen and picking up a towel on the way, he threw it on Arthur's face, under which he sputtered in embarrassment and started cleaning the flour off of his face.

"Well thank you." Matthew said with a soft smile. "That was very thoughtful of you." He laughed lightly. Arthur blushed a light pink colour on his ears.

"well I'm sorry it couldn't be a good thought." The English professor sighed. "I'm just no bloody good at cooking. Alfred said he would help but he had to get to work…" Matthew paled.

"Oh Maple!" he cried, starting towards his room to change back into his uniform.

"Calm down Matthew!" Matthew paused at his brother's urging. "Alfred already told them you weren't feeling well and that he would fill in on your shift. You aren't expected back for a day or two." Matthew's breath caught in his chest. Alfred. Stupid, caring Alfred. Of course he would take on his shift despite the fact that he had gone through the same thing in the same night and probably needed rest. Not to mention he had been taking care of him while he was sick.

"Oh Al. You stupid hero." Matthew sighed, flopping back tiredly onto the couch. "You're too nice."

"Too hyperactive would be my word choice on that one." Arthur said. Matthew chuckled.

"I suppose." He sighed. "Always has to be doing something. And then there's me. What am I supposed to do? I didn't make any plans for being off tonight." He pouted.

"Rest. And eat something. You look starved." Arthur told him. The Canadian smiled.

"Here, I'll help you out with those pancakes." He said, getting up off of the couch.


	9. Plans

**SO SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO LATE! I just started my first year at college, so I really haven't had time to do much and for that I apologize. Sorry again. I know- I'mma slowpoke this time around. Sorr**y. **But thank you so much for all of the reviews~! they really do give me a reason to write (Faster might I add) **

**Enjoy the awesome- *Get's hit by a chair, which Prussia threw* **

* * *

Ivan groaned as he leaned back in his chair. This case had been on his mind for three days now. After Yao had pointed out the traffic light, he had researched all he could about traffic lights. He had always known the main gist of how they worked, but he wanted to know if there was any way to manipulate how they worked. So far, he had learned that only police themselves could do that, to catch a robber or someone on the run so that they could slow them down at least to catch them. But he knew that. He always had. So if he was really being honest with himself, he hadn't learned anything.

But if that was true… wouldn't that mean that the culprit was an officer? But he didn't know anyone who could have done it… His sister, Netalia, was on dispatch. Maybe he could ask her if anyone had called in a broken light or that one wasn't working? Yes, he would ask her.

Or maybe he would have Alfred do it. He was her boyfriend after all. Yes… he would tell him to do it. He was on the case too anyway.

"Hello? You asked for us?" A younger voice said from the doorway. Ivan looked up with tired eyes and smiled as he saw Matthew and Alfred standing in the frame. Ivan nodded and leaned back again.

"Yes. Yao has accepted your request to be on the case." The officer said with a small smile. "But if you start to feel overwhelmed, I will have to ask you to step back a bit. I don't want anyone getting into any trouble."

Alfred and Matthew seemed utterly shocked. Of course they would be. Matthew had been gone for two days (at his brother's insisting) for illness and Alfred had been told time and time again that he was too emotional about the whole thing. (Meaning he wanted to make his brother feel better. Something about Francis being a sort of big brother figure or something?)

"Of course." Matthew said after a moment. "Thank you sir." Ivan just nodded.

Alfred was still speechless, so Ivan spoke in his place. "Alfred. I need you to go speak to Netalia. I must speak to her about something."

"Yessir." With that Alfred was gone. Ivan and Matthew chuckled at his eagerness to work. And possibly see the afore mentioned dispatch officer.

* * *

It was quiet today. Not that she minded. Telling people to calm down and telling them what to do every time someone called, it was tiresome. Not to mention annoying. What was it exactly that made people panic when something went even the slightest bit wrong? It was ridiculous.

"Netaly~!" An (admittedly cute) obnoxious voice sang from the doorway to her office. She smiled to herself before setting her face in a frown and turning her chair around, just in time to have her face pressed into a strong chest in an awkward hug. She blushed a little and pushed the officer off.

"Watch it Jones." She said stubbornly, quickly turning back to the computer and phone to hide her blush.

"Oh come on baby~!" Alfred whined. "You know I hate it when you call me that!"

"Well get over it. We're at work… Jones." She said stiffly. "So if you're here to goof off, go find someone else."

"If I wanted someone else I wouldn't be here, would I? Besides. I'm actually here on business." Alfred said, leaning against the wall. Netalia looked up at this.

"What business?" She asked. "If this is another pickup line, I will deck you. In the face. With a chair."

"No! Really! Your brother sent me to get you!" He said, cringing at her fist. She lowered it. "Serious! Honest to God!" She finally believed him. He always became less confident when he was telling the truth. At least around her.

"Alright. I'll go now." She stood, stretching her legs as she did. She honestly didn't know why she did this job…

The two walked side by side as they went down the halls. Alfred had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his favorite jacket, and his head was staring intently at the ground. Netalia smiled. But quickly hid it when he peeked up again.

"So what is brother wanting?" She finally asked. Alfred shrugged.

"Not sure. But I think it has something to do with the accident a few days ago. Yao said it was a confirmed homicide attempt, and that the driver may not have been as drunk as we thought." He sighed. "I obviously knew the first part, but it didn't even cross my mind that they could have been sober. It's a suspicion of course, but I don't know."

Netalia raised an eyebrow at that. She hadn't spoken to Yao, so she hadn't heard of this. And of course, she had been the one to take Alfred's call. She had never heard him sound so scared or helpless in her life. Now to know that it was intentional, and not JUST a DUI… it made her mad. So mad. Why? She didn't care about those three. She didn't know them even. And since she was so used to the phone calls that she just felt numb towards those types of things.

But she had heard some of her brother's frustration at it. She had heard Alfred's panicked voice over the phone. She had heard her sister crying late at night because she had known them. (she went to school with them or something. Apparently they were nice to her… most of the time) She was irritated that people would be so stupid.

They entered the Lead officer's office and stood in wait until he acknowledged them., which didn't take long.

"Oh, sister. There you are. Alfred, go talk to Yao. Matthew's already with him."

"Yessir." And he left. Netalia stood in silence, watching until he left. Then looked at her brother.

"What is it you need Brother?" She asked. The taller Officer looked to the window, making sure it was shut.

"Speak Russian for a bit with me." He said, switching to the said language, standing from his desk and locking the door. Netalia nodded slowly.

"Alright." She switched her dialect as well. "What is this about Brother?"

"I have a suspicion that a cop may be behind this." Netalia's eyes went a little wide, but she just listened and nodded. "I want you on the mission too. But only for a little while."

"I'm alright with it. I could use some time away from dispatch." Netalia said. "But what is it you want me to do exactly?"

"well to begin… were there any calls that indicated that the light was out before that night?"

"No. I have no record of it." Netalia said, shaking her head. Ivan cursed under his breath. Netalia waited a moment before speaking again. "What else was there?" Ivan hesitated.

"Do you remember the case a few years ago? When we had to go to the bar?" Netalia paled slightly.

"You mean…"

"Da."

"I hate you."

"Love you too little sister."

"Don't make me."

"Who else could? You are a very good actor."

"I don't want to! Last time it ended up on youtube and I…!"

"It will not end up on youtube. I promise. This is a little different. "

"How different?"

"Not in a bar."

"Where?"

"A casino."

"…"

"Sister?"

"How is that any better?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "A casino has more people in it than a small town bar Brother! And being seen as a girl who wants to marry her brother is not a part of my Job description!" Netalia huffed, sitting down heavily in the chair across from her brother's desk. Ivan sighed and cursed silently.

"It will not be me this time." He said. "And it will not be as… extreme." He sat as well. Netalia raised her perfect eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do tell."

"Alright. Here is what I need to happen…"

* * *

Alfred hated it when he had to work with Yao. Not because he didn't like Yao, or because Yao was bossy or anything (which he could be…) But it was because he felt so… stupid around the detective. He could pick up a clue from the smallest things! Alfred usually overlooked that sort of thing. But that was why he wasn't a detective… yet. He was going to one day though! Just like Sherlock Holmes, the Hero of course!

Arthur used to read those stories to him all of the time. As a child, and even now, the thrill of realizing how Sherlock had figured out such difficult things filled him with joy! It was the whole reason he was an Officer. Of course, he wanted to be a detective, but one step at a time was required.

Once such step, being to work with Yao and Ivan. Alfred sighed and raised a fist to the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in Alfred." He heard the older man say from the other side. He sighed and opened the door, coming face to face with his brother and the Detective.

"Good of you to join us. I suspect Ivan wanted to speak to Netalia?" Alfred only nodded. Of course Yao would suspect that. He was always right. "Have a seat then. I have much to discuss with you two." Alfred just nodded again and sat in a chair next to his brother.

"So what's up- sir?" Alfred asked. Matthew looked at him proudly. He was so happy his brother wasn't as much of a dork when it came to work.

"I know it's a bit soon for you two, especially after everything you've been through. But this case is high on my priority list right now because I believe that it just might be connected to another fraction of cases Ivan and I have on our plates right now." Alfred shifted in his seat and Matthew nodded.

"Speaking of which- Matthew? Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes sir. I just needed some rest." Matthew said quietly, almost as if he were ashamed of it. Yao nodded.

"You did the right thing. We couldn't have you on duty if you weren't at your best. Anyhow- I have a few questions before we really get down to business. Alfred, you were driving that night? Correct? A red jeep?"

"Yes." Alfred said simply.

"Alright. And Matthew? You were in the passenger seat in the back with… your older brother? Mr- ah… Professor Kirkland?"

"Yes." Matthew said. "I was just making sure he didn't hurt his head while Al was driving." Matthew explained. "He was out cold."

"I see. Alright. So both of you saw everything? Matthew?"

Matthew couldn't help but wonder why that was directed towards him, but he shook his head.

"No, I didn't really see anything until after the first… hit. So I only saw the second attack really." He explained. Yao nodded.

"Alright. And Alfred, If I remember correctly, you said you couldn't see any form of ID on the car? No license?" Alfred shook his head.

"No sir. I think I told you everything. And it didn't really help much more than that traffic camera." Yao nodded again.

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way, I have a job for the two of you while I look into some things." He said. Alfred and Matthew looked at each other before looking back at Yao and nodding for the thousandth time since that morning. "When You finish, go report back to Ivan. I should be there. If not, tell him I sent you. He'll know what to do."

"Yes sir."

"Now… for the job…"

* * *

Gilbert stared at the ceiling. His vision was a bit groggy from sleep and his arms ached from their lack of use. How long had he been asleep? He looked around and saw Feliciano sleeping next to his cousin, Francis, head resting by the said man's hand. Lovino was much the same by Antonio, while Ludwig was sitting in a chair right by Gilbert.

He was reading some sort of manual or something he supposed- probably military training somethings- with his black glasses on. Gilbert frowned, remembering that he had gotten his bad reading vision from serving in Germany back when. The albino smiled and stretched his arms nonchalantly and purposefully put his hand right in front of his younger brother's face.

Ludwig smiled/ grimaced and looked at his brother. "So you're awake I see." He chuckled. Prussia grinned.

"Oh sorry there Bruder, I didn't see you." Ludwig shook his head.

"Sure sure…" He just chuckled. But he stopped as he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw who he hadn't quite expected.


	10. Memories

**Hello my dear friends! Like I said, your Reviews really make me go faster... it's like motivation. I'm so glad to hear you like the story~! So this chapter is kind of a buildup, but things are explained, so bear with me Mein Freunds! **

**Please comment and review~! I love hearing from you! **

* * *

"Gah… how the heck are we supposed to know how to identify a wire in this?" Matthew sighed as he rolled his head back on his shoulders in exasperation. He and his brother were crouched by a box in the sidewalk, right on the street where they had- only days ago- witnessed a terrible accident. The metal box in question had been pried open and now exposed thousands of wires within it. Alright. Maybe not thousands, but there were a lot. "I can't tell the difference between these!"

Alfred grinned. "Well… I don't know either, but if we look at this picture long enough, we'll notice something!" He laughed at the brilliance of it. If there was anything he could brag about (which there was a lot of course!) It was his ability to tell the difference between things. He may have had to wear glasses, but that didn't make him blind. He had-as Arthur had told him before- the eyes of an eagle. And eagles were cool… right?

"Right. Well… nothing left but to do it eh?" Matthew asked, sighing at the task ahead. Alfred laughed again.

"Of course! We're gonna be hero's Matt!" Matt just shook his head.

"Right."

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Roderick asked, looking at his frienemy. Gilbert sighed. Thankfully the other two were asleep, or he would never live this down.

"Well… I've been better." He groaned. "But I gotta know, what are you doing here? I thought you were touring Europe or some crazy thing like that? I don't think I've ever seen you out of a suit and tie. This is oddly refreshing." The musician seemed to ignore that last bit.

"I heard about what happened and decided to visit. But I do have to take my leave later in the evening." The brunette pushed his glasses up on his nose dismissively. Gilbert stared for a minute, looking between his brother and then grinned, taking his 'friend's' hand.

"Aw! Roddy you do care!" he laughed, making the said man's face flush red. He just pulled his hand away and pushed his- already pushed- glasses back up onto his nose.

"I just felt obligated to visit your sickbed, nothing more." He said stiffly. Swiftly looking for a change of topic, he looked about the room. "So… is this supposed to be food?" He asked. Gilbert looked down at the strange Jell-o looking food and frowned.

"Good question." He said, poking it experimentally. "Totally un-awesome."

"For once I'd have to agree… if on a more literate term. It is quite disgusting." Roderick sighed, leaning back in his seat. He observed the mysterious edible food substance for a moment longer before he switched his gaze to Ludwig, who had been sitting silently the whole time. Keeping both of the men in check.

Basically babysitting.

"So how are you Ludwig? I haven't seen you in a while. Still training troops?" Ludwig looked at him, sharp, wise, blue orbs meeting softer, more creative brown ones.

"Ja. I've been alright. It has been a while, hasn't it? How is the music coming along?"

"Quite well. I have a new CD coming out in a few weeks." Roderick said with a nod. "And I've been touring Europe… like your brother so kindly pointed out."

"Not a problem… baby- girl- man- boy." Gilbert muttered under his breath. Roderick let it whizz right over his shoulder. Ludwig sighed and put a palm to his face.

Some things just never change. And perhaps…. It could be a good thing every once and a while.

* * *

The English professor sighed as he graded the who-knew-how-many-this-was-now paper. Choppy, improper use of a comma… gah. Terrible.

But of course the wording was well thought out, even though butchered by terrible grammar. Yes… a B at best if it was as good as it started.

"Professor Kirkland~!" A voice said from the door. He looked up with bleary eyes and saw a girl. She had brown hair and eyes.

"Yes?"

"Professor Yong Soo wanted me to deliver this for you~!" She said cheerfully. Arthur smiled kindly and took the note, thanking her as she went. What did that Godforsaken Math Professor want now? Did he break another ruler or something?

"_Yo Kirk! I heard you were in some sort of accident! You okay? Come see me in the Cafeteria at lunch! We need to catch up dude!_

_Im Yong Soo. _

_Ps. Matthias will be there. _

Arthur frowned. That was…. oddly thoughtful of the obnoxious Math Professor. Not to say that the man didn't think. The English Professor didn't think he had ever met a more mathematically talented man in his life. But he usually was all fun and games. Not… kindness maybe wasn't quite the word for it. But that was as close as it got at the moment of his tired brain.

"Well what do you know. I'll be eating lunch today." Arthur sighed, going back to his grading.

But a small smile was on his lips now.

* * *

A short hour (What was he thinking, it was endless) later, Arthur stood from his desk and stretched his arms above his tired head. He snatched his tweed jacket from the hook on his wall and slipped it on. Heading for the door, he made sure he had his keys in his pockets before he left, firmly shutting the door behind him.

He whistled as he went, shoving his hands in his pockets while he walked. The cafeteria wasn't too far away from him on the campus, so he suspected he would be there in a few moments. He waved at the few who acknowledged his existence and ignored the rest.

"ARTHUR!" A loud, splitting voice called. The said man cringed and looked up to see two men waving at him, one a bit more vigorously than the other.

Professor Im Yong Soo was a rather short man who preferred to wear lighter coloured shirts and ties than Arthur himself. Today he adorned a sky blue shirt and a white tie with black slacks. The man next to him, ironically, preferred warm colours and was wearing a blood-red shirt with black slacks and suspenders. On most… that wouldn't be so charming. But the look suited him somehow.

"Ah. Matthias, Yong Soo." Arthur said as he approached (a contradicting feeling of shortness and tallness at the same time resulting from the tallness of Matthias and the opposed appearance of Yong Soo.) "How are you?"

"I'm awesome… as always." Matthias grinned cheekily. Arthur frowned at how much he acted like Alfred. The History Professor was just as… well full of himself.

"I'm good too!" Yong Soo said. "But dude! What is this about being in a huge accident or something? I heard it and freaked man!"

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "Well I wasn't really _in _the accident. I was sort of a witness you could say. Luckily my brothers were there, so they knew what to do." he didn't mention that he was drunk to insanity. Best to leave that out.

"Wow! Your brothers are cops, right? I think I taught them!" Yong Soo said with a laugh. "Smart… in their own ways I suppose." He said with a grin that matched his personality to a T. In what way- Arthur wasn't quite sure.

"So you aren't actually a victim? Just a witness?" Matthias asked, raising a blonde eyebrow. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. To put it in simple terms I suppose." He sighed. "My brothers are actually on the case now… I just found out when I received a hundred texts about it." He said, taking out his phone. The front screen said "**15 unread messages**". Yong Soo laughed.

"Sounds like Alfred for you!" He hit Arthur's shoulder playfully as they walked towards a sandwich shop on the edge of the food court. "That must be exciting though… being on a case like a DUI… right?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "But dude, you should totally clear that up with your students. The story is going around campus that you're a victim of attempted Homicide!" Yong Soo grinned again. Arthur glared at him.

"And I wonder who put that into their heads, Hmm?" There was no doubt in the Englishman's mind that the Math Professor had done it. He probably heard the news wrong and told everyone. Typical Yong Soo.

"Nah- it wasn't me Da-ze!" The mathematician said, waving his hands nervously in front of him. Da-ze… what the heck? Why was he nervous? "I actually heard it from one of my students!" Arthur raised an eyebrow while Matthias ordered their sandwiches.

"Hey you two… cough it up. I don't have the money to pay for three sandwiches!" Matthias said after a moment. Arthur nodded and reached for his wallet and pulled out the five something dollars.

"Thanks Matthias." He said, handing him the money. Yong Soo followed suit.

"But anyways! Yeah! I heard it from this student of mine! She told me you were in an accident and that you took the night off a few days ago to take care of your brothers who were also in the accident!" Arthur folded his arms over his chest and nodded.

"Well… some of that is true. I stayed home the day of the accident and took care of Matthew. Alfred was fine I think… or at least he acted like it. But Matthew was ill. He was friends with the frog and the albino one…" He said with a moment of thought. As much as he hated those two… he had to admit that they had saved Matthew from bullies a lot in school.

"Matthew? Sick?! I didn't think that would ever happen." Matthias said, holding out two sandwiches, which the two fellow professors accepted. "He works too hard that one. It's like… he's never there."

"Yeah… Poor bloke." Arthur agreed. "He just doesn't have the same energy as his twin I suppose." He decided out loud. The other two agreed.

"Hmmm… I should ask Alfred how he has so much energy. There must be some sort of secret to his madness." Yong Soo wondered.

"You mean method?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"No. Secret."

"Ah."

"So do you guys have any plans this evening? Sadiq wanted to have a dinner party for Yaketerina's Birthday, and told me to invite you guys." He said. Arthur thought for a moment.

"Well I suppose. But I'll have to double check my schedule. I can't remember if I have a night class or not." He said. Yong Soo nodded in agreement.

"Me too. But if I'm free, I'll totally go!" He cheered. "Who else all is going to be there?"

"Mostly us professors. Ivan was going to come, but he said he had a case going on that couldn't wait." Matthias thought aloud. "Netalia is coming… but she can only stay a little while." Yong Soo laughed.

"The one that wants to marry her own brother?" He asked with a chortle. "That'll be interesting." Arthur smiled, knowing it had all been a show, but it was funny none the less.

* * *

_"You two need to slow down on the beer there!" Antonio laughed as he watched his best friends finish off yet another tankard. "You'll be too drunk to even find your beds!" _

_"Oh please, mon ami. This is nothing." Francis said with a small wave of his hand. "You know that we've had much stronger." _

_"I think Gil's had a bit too much. He's singing Karaoke… " Antonio paused. "Nope. He's just being Gil now that I think about it." _

_"My thoughts exactly." _

_Both men laughed and leaned against the bar, watching their friend sing- quite out of tune for a man of his talent- Britney Spears at the top of his lungs. _

_"-and then we strike a midnight. No one will see or know." Francis paused in his drinking, tankard held just at his lips. He looked over cautiously at the three men sitting at a table quite close to him, but speaking in low tones. They probably thought no one could hear over Gilbert's racking voice. _

_A small waitress made her way through the tables, smiling and waving as she did. She had a small bounce in her step and she remained friendly as she went. But when she reached that certain table under Francis' observation…_

_"Sir, would you like a- EeeeeK!" She cried as the man in question swung a fist at her, connecting with her shoulder and sending her crashing onto her backside. She landed harshly and the music and laughter around the bar stopped. Francis stood quickly- being the man that his is- and rushed to her side. Antonio followed and Gilbert jumped off of the stage to see what was going on. _

_"Are you alright?" Francis asked gently, helping her stand. The trembling woman nodded. Francis smiled and then turned to the men, a whole new look adorning his face. _

_"What on earth did you do that for?!" he demanded. The men all looked at him like he was a mutant with two or three heads. _

_"What business is it of yours?" The man asked. He was obviously pretending to be drunk… the slurs in his voice were clearly intentional. Antonio and Francis would know. They had done it before. _

_"Well she did nothing wrong there Señor. She doesn't deserve such harsh treatment." Antonio said, fist balling up by his side. He wasn't going to fight, and he knew he wouldn't. But this man was ticking him off. _

_"Oh… so we have a wittle Mexican wanting to stand up for the barmaids huh?" The second man fake-slurred. Antonio's eyes narrowed. _

_"Spanish Señor. Spanish." Gilbert said from behind him, before he socked him right in the jaw._

Francis woke with a start. He looked around for a moment, and realized that he was in the hospital still. He dabbed his eyes with his hand, realizing little tears had pricked the corners.

Those were the men who had hit them… right? But why would he be having a dream about that?

"Hey… You okay Franny?" Gilbert's voice said from next to him. Francis looked over to see that the Albino's brother was gone now, and his cousins were as well. It was dark outside and a food tray had been left by his bedside.

Francis just nodded. Of course he did. He had lost his voice, which had been a terrible blow to his whole personality. Francis had loved to talk before. He would flirt, tease, laugh, explain…

But not anymore.

He looked at Gilbert, who could no longer walk, then at Antonio, who would have to learn all over again how to write and draw. He had been left handed after all. And now he would never have the same beautiful handwriting or create his beautiful art that he had before.

Francis promptly burst into tears.


	11. Puzzles

**OMIGOSH. I love you guys so much right now. **

**So I got alot of reviews that people were ACTUALLY noticing the little things I threw in here~! (Dances like an idiot) **

**So I felt I'd answer some questions (that won't give anything away yet~) **

**So yes...**

**J'suis le Canada: Thank you soooo much for such a review~! Talk about an analyst~! But anyhow... to address some of it, I'm so glad you saw what I did with the injuries. I did mean to kind of target things that they prided themselves on. =) But I much like how you put it. **

**And answers will be coming to the other questions, but to be pretty vague, yes. Their relations will be explained in time. **

**And To explain myself, this chapter unfolds a lot of stuffs. So PAY CLOSE ATTENTION. **

* * *

"Matt!" Alfred called to his brother, who was sitting on the hood of the police car, drinking one of his brothers sodas. (he kept them in the trunk for "emergencies". )Matthew sighed and looked away from the light that was still red. Who knew how long that would be there if it hadn't changed by then? The place had been put as a four way stop until the light was fixed.

"What is it?" He said, slowly sliding off of the car. His legs were stiff from crouching in front of the box for so long. At least two hours and he hadn't spotted anything. "did you find something?"

"yeah! It took me a bit but look here!" Matthew approached his brother and crouched to get a better look. It still looked like a jumble of wires to him.

"What am I supposed to be looking at here?" He sighed. Alfred's face was full of utmost seriousness as he spoke.

"Look! This wire here- the really light red one. In the diagram, it says it's supposed to be hooked up to the yellow one. It's the wire that registers the weight of cars when they pull up. That way we aren't wasting electricity." Alfred explained. "But look! It's connected to the green wire!" Matthew nodded, looking at the diagram.

"And that eliminates its ability to register the cars… and the timer that activates is affected by the green wire-!" Suddenly it all made sense.

"Someone re-wired it so that it didn't register either cars, or the fact that it needed to time itself because of that!" Alfred said, standing up on his very sore legs. "The long light was intentional… meaning,"

"The assailant was planning the attack to begin with. It wasn't coincidental that they had such a long light!" Matthew nodded. "But wouldn't that mean that the camera caught them changing the light…?"

Alfred shook his head and pointed at the box again. "This thing controls that too… and it was reset before the accident, erasing everything on the disc." He said. Matthew looked at him quizzically. Alfred pointed to a small clock.

"This records how many hours are on the clock. See? It says it's been recording for 114 hours… almost five days. Which is just before the accident happened." His twin nodded in understanding. He sighed and looked around, spotting a paper cup with what looked like it could have been soda at one point. He picked it up.

"Well… the felonies just keep adding up, don't they?" He sighed.

* * *

"I see… really? A paper cup… yes. Might as well. We can check and see if it has any valid DNA on it… well I agree… but it's worth a shot aru." Outside of his office, the detective sounded like he was talking to himself. "Alright. I'll see you in a little bit then."

Yao groaned as he hung the phone up. It was worse than he thought. He picked up his file and read the tops of the first few papers.

_September 15__th __,2006, 19:00, extensive Red light causes DUI. 3 casualties._

_February 20__th__ , 2007. 21:00, long red light causes accident- tampering with light wires. 2 casualties_

_March 2__nd__ , 2008. Broken light leads to a six car pileup. 15 casualties, 4 injured._

Many more files read the same thing. At least one of these sort of accidents had happened up until this one every year. The last year- 2011 had held a record of six. Six! That was over twenty casualties from this sort of thing. And they all happened within a short driving distance of the town.

Six years of it too… and they hadn't been caught yet. This was beyond comprehension. Why had they not been caught?! Surely there had been clues, things that could have led up to the culprits of such an awful crime!

Unless… yes. Unless someone was working from inside. Someone may be pulling strings to protect them… Covering evidence. Getting rid of files and things that could lead to them.

Yao quickly dived into his file desk, looking inside for employee records. He needed to know who had any sort of access to evidence and folders about these things.

There was he himself of course… and Ivan. But he knew it wasn't they. Netalia… no. She didn't have access to quite the same sort of files. Just dispatch.

His brother Kiku… but that was just because he turned in Medical evidence. Besides, he wasn't a shady person at all. Neither was his wife, Mei. So they didn't stand for accusation. And Dr. Arc usually just gave it to Kiku to do because he was more familiar with the police staff.

Another… Winters? What a name… but he was the one of the filing department. Whenever a case came, he filled out the papers. Yao knew him… a quite fellow, but surely not suspicious? Even if he had been Ivan's boss in the past and he didn't like him much… maybe he was a suspect after all. Then there was Felix… But he was too clueless to do such a thing… right? Of course it could be a play... He had definitely seen that before. And Berwald and Toris only worked on cases he didn't and therefore didn't have access to the right folders to manipulate at all… So it couldn't have been them.

But he couldn't cancel it out. And Yao knew that better than anyone. If he was that naïve… he wouldn't be where he was today. He couldn't afford to cancel out all of the suspects in the folder. He didn't want to be suspicious- of his own brother for heaven's sake!- of them at all. But it was a part of his job, and he had to do it well if he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Then a thought hit him. He didn't know why he had never thought of it before. It was crazy… indeed it could be deemed insane. But he wouldn't want it any other way would he?

Yao stood and left his office, swiping the folder off of his desk and shouting for Ivan as he went.

* * *

Calming Francis down was A LOT easier said than done. The poor albino wanted nothing more than to leap up to help him, but quickly realized that doing so wouldn't work no matter how hard he tried. So he had to settle for talking to him. Antonio had been taken somewhere (who knew where!) for some rehab or whatever. So he couldn't help either.

"Francis… please… Bitte… Calm down!" he said frantically. After a good ten minutes of doing so, he wasn't sure what_ would _work! What could he say? _'tell me what's wrong'? _Oh yeah, that would go over real well.

"Francis!" Antonio's beautifully timed (in Gilbert's opinion of course) voice cried from the door way. Gilbert and the panicking Francis looked to see him in the doorway, in a wheelchair with Dr. Arc and Dr. Kiku behind him. He forced himself forward with his wheelchair and to Francis' bedside. "Amigo! What is wrong? You must calm down… you'll open up your wounds!"

Francis seemed to calm a little when he felt Antonio's hand grab his. He looked down at the Spaniard with watery blue eyes. They were full of fear and panic. A fear and panic that he couldn't communicate properly.

"Breathe mi amigo… that's right." Antonio said as soothingly as he could remember how to be. Francis took deep breaths, still a little quicker than usual, but it would have to do for the moment.

"Francis… write what's wrong. We can't help you unless you tell us." Gilbert said. Francis nodded and shakily pulled out his white board.

**I just realized how hard this is going to be.**

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other for a moment, letting his words sink in like the heavy, almost unbearable weight they were. Then looked back to Francis who had written again.

**I mean, things won't ever be the same… will they?**

Gilbert frowned at him. "Of course it's not. I mean- come on Mein Fruend! I know we did nothing to deserve this totally un-awesome stuff… and we're awesome… but you're right. Nothing will be the same." He said, struggling clearly to find what on earth he wanted to say, but he was still letting it sink in himself. The two doctors in the doorway looked at each other, then sighed. Dr. Arc walked right up to Francis (pushing Toni out of the way of course) and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Francis. You can't go into this thinking you won't make it, because if you do? You won't." Francis just stared at the woman, two sets of very different blue eyes meeting each other in a stare down of wills. A stare down that Francis was losing. Badly.

"Tell me… when you failed before at something… or something went wrong. Did you just throw in the towel and give up.

Francis shook his head slowly, not losing eye contact.

"Alright. When something looked hard in your job, or as a project or something. Did you say "well, this is too hard. I won't even try."?"

Francis shook his head again.

"Well then why would you do it now?"

Francis continued to stare at the woman. From where she stood right above him, her hair glowed from the light coming from the hallway behind her, and her eyes shone with knowledge and caring. But the frustration was written clearly on her face.

She was like… an angel.

Francis took up his marker after a long moment, and then wrote slowly. The good doctor looked down to see what he was trying to convey.

**How do I know the pain will end?**

The doctor frowned, and took the marker and board from him. She erased the black with her white sleeve, leaving small smudges of black on the pure canvas. She popped the lid back off and wrote quickly on it. Then put it back on his lap.

"Lets get you back into Bed Toni…" She said. With the help of Kiku, they got Antonio settled and folded the wheelchair, leaning it against the wall by his bed.

"I have to be leaving. If you need me, use the call button. Come Kiku, you need to rest finally." She said. It was then that the trio saw how tired the smaller man looked. He just blinked, but nodded. Then bowed formally.

"Good night. I will see you tomorrow." And the two left.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Francis looked down at the board.

**_You cannot heal without suffering. _**

Gilbert and Antonio looked at Francis, who was staring at the words, embedding the words into the very crevices of his mind. Memorizing each curve and loop in the writing. Then he erased it slowly. As if he were trying to absorb the words. Then he wrote again.

**I think she's my guardian angel. **


	12. Party

**I'm so sorry this took so loooooooong. School is slightly killing me right now. But I'm getting the hang of it. =) **

**I hope you enjoy this. It took me a while to come up with this, so I hope it's not too choppy or anything. **

**Reviews are awesome if you have time! 3**

* * *

"Soooo… Franny." Gilbert said later that night. None of the trio could quite fall asleep after all of the fiasco that had occurred earlier. Francis looked over at them wearily. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're like… in looooooooooooove~!" The albino teased. Francis' face flushed a light pink. Antonio sat up in his bed (struggling on his one arm) and looked at the two.

"It's about time mi Amigo!" He laughed, looking to the flushed Frenchman. "After all of the dating you've done, you've finally fallen for someone! Not the other way around." Francis glared.

"You say that like it's a bad thing Toni. You're just jealous cuz he's popular with the ladies." Gilbert laughed manically. Francis smirked and whipped out his white board.

**And you are jealous because you're not.** He bantered easily. Maybe he couldn't talk, but he could still play this game! Gilbert frowned, and was about to say something, but was cut off by a noise from the door.

"Hello? Oh, you're all awake." A girl said cheerfully. The three looked up to see a girl with long, brown hair that was pulled back and had a single pink flower in her hair. Her green scrubs and matching shirt made her eyes seem to sparkle and shine with its much deeper shade of springy grass.

"Uh… ja." Gilbert just said with a slack jaw. Antonio held back a giggle of knowing. He had seen that look in those red eyes before… not often, but before. It was a look of complete and total… well dumbstruckness if that was a word to use. "Hi- uh… Elizabeta right?" The girl beamed.

"You remembered!" She said happily. Francis laughed silently.

Who was falling for someone again?

* * *

"Ivan, if we don't act quickly on this, we'll be putting a lot of people in danger." Yao said with the most conviction he could remember having. Ivan was leaning back in his chair, hands folded neatly on his lower abdomen.

"I do understand. But you realize how much danger you will be putting on yourself?" Yao nodded. "Not to mention this entire facility."

"I won't let anyone get involved unnecessarily." The smaller man rubbed his temple in frustration. There was no other way to go about this…!

"Then who do you plan to involve?"

Brown eyes met violet ones evenly. "Myself, and the twins. That should be all. But if it's as I fear it could be, there are a lot more people involved in this already."

Ivan nodded, then leaned forward. "What do you need?"

"I need information on the security cameras of all traffic lights within a fourteen mile radius."

"Done."

"Do you already have the information gathering underway?"

"Yes. Alfred, Belle and Netalia are already there."

"Good. And Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I'm going to need another gun." Ivan cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Do you mean…"

"Yes. I want Gilbert to work with me when he can."

"You do realize he will no longer be an active officer?"

"I am well aware." Yao said coldly. "But just because he's in a wheelchair, that won't stop him from being the best shot we have. Kiku tells me he will be out of the hospital within a two week period. Rehabilitation went better than they thought it would for him. The only one that will be staying a bit longer is Antonio." He explained.

"And what of his brother? Is he not a good shot?"

"Yes, but he is a soldier." Yao said. "I do not want to push this too much. I am not familiar with how he works. Gilbert is a good officer. He will do."

Ivan was silent for a moment, but leaned back again, resuming his e2arlier position.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong…"

"I will take full responsibility. I do not wish to put Gilbert in any danger. But I do need him."

"Then take him. But only… when he is ready."

"Of course sir."

* * *

"Hey big guy." A cheerful voice said as a smaller fist connected with Alfred's arm. The officer looked down to see a girl in a, rather provocative, red dress and bouncing brown locks. He suddenly felt a little awkward in his white T-shirt, Jeans, leather boots and favorite bomber jacket.

"Hi Belle." He smiled back, hitting her arm as lightly as he could (she rubbed her arm). "Where's Netaly?"

"She was just- Netalia! Get your butt out here!"

"No! No one will see me like this!"

"Oh come on!" Belle said, going over and grabbing her friends arm, which was half hidden behind a building. "You look gorgeous! And besides, it's for work! Who else gets to brag about dressing like this for a job?"  
"Prostitutes, you -!" But she was cut off and Alfred went over to her and took her hand, tugging her out.

Well if anything could be said, Alfred would have said, "Netaly~! You do look hot!" But he didn't want to be decked or something by his girlfriend.

She was wearing a skin-tight black dress that clung to her thin frame quite well. It ended mid-thigh and she had black boots on that went to her knees. The sleeves were just long enough to cover her shoulders and, though it wasn't low cut enough to show anything, it was just low enough to give off an idea.

Sexy, Alfred supposed, but it wasn't at all what Netalia would ever wear of her own free will.

But hey, the job was to get attention, and this would most likely do.

"Lets get this stupid thing over with." Netalia huffed. "And you're paying for the drinks."

"I don't think I'll need to darling." Belle said, smiling deviously. Netalia glared.

"I would so hit you right now."

"Good grief… lets go." Belle said finally. "Al, go in after us. We can't be seen together too soon. We'll talk to our charges and… well, you do what you do. I have no idea what a guy does in a bar."

Alfred sighed and followed. He would have to speak to Ivan after this…

* * *

Netalia had reviewed who she was supposed to… interrogate… beforehand so many times that she thought she would throw up. She knew the face very well, and knew what to do. She knew the codes and everything like the back of her hand.

The man was an informant. A spy that her brother had set up in the underground system. A man that she, in fact, knew very well. For he was her older sister's spouse.

Funny how things worked out.

She spotted him in the corner and sauntered over to him, holding the beer that-as anticipated by Belle- had been provided by another as far away as she could to her without looking strange. Then she leaned against the bar and took a small sip of the nasty stuff.

"Hey there." She said. The man turned his dark haired head towards her and nodded.

"Hey. Wear that often?" he said smoothly. Netalia looked at him in the eye and winked.

"Only when I have to."

"Well this is a surprise. I thought you were a regular." He said.

"No you didn't. You're a liar." Netalia took another sip of the amber liquid. Yuck. Perhaps a Vodka… Well at least when she was done with information gathering.

"Are you coming to the birthday party?"

"I didn't get an invitation." Netalia replied smoothly. The taller man smiled.

"Well then here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card, in an envelope clearly labeled "Little sis." Netalia scrunched up her nose in disgust, but took it.

"Thanks… Sadiq." She said. "And tell sister Hi for me."

"Sure thing." And with that, he pushed off of his seat, threw a tip on the counter and left. Netalia sighed and looked at the envelope. She looked both ways before tucking it into her tiny hand purse, next to her hand gun. Then she retreated into the dingy bathroom, nodding at Belle, who was talking to a taller man with blonde, spikey hair, as she went. Belle smiled and bid the man farewell before leaving to the restroom as well.

Once they were sure they were alone, Netalia pulled the invitation out and Belle pulled out a small slip of paper that the blonde had given her.

"I have the code, do you have the message?" She asked. Netalia rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do dimwit. Let's have a look. We need to meet Alfred in ten minutes."

"Gotcha."

Netalia opened the envelope and looked at the message, blinked, rubbed her eyes, blinked again, then groaned. She hated code work.

**ZZZZZ XLGBB XVVIE GCIOR GXNNA PBQBD TCCKX PKHWH BMOTD NUJRS DCOGO**

**FXVBC KSKLT OKCAC GFLGG VMTQG MIWDS GRCOU JPMBJ TACLA UHMQQ ECVTG**

**EXFWI VTXFG WUPMX VEBPK DRHMP XSSLJ FWFCW RITBT IPGMI UQPTX ONUSP**

**DRNSH CFHPH RIIEN QIBFA PXLJM SFWWD ABVSX GTGHL PAINK DTMFA TIDHA**

**SGEIS JDMHG ABNVL QIJPW JQQVR BHQMQ QCUIR CKONV QWSVK AHRGJ CFRIG**

**MDBLG ETEBX IAOHV NVTMH THNED RBNJD TIDCL TUUNH JSOOX PNNQI PQEPR**

**JVFRM XEXQP HUSSB OCNTE FADKU TTJEK VITOF WIOJV PKNCT RJMEG AWKCS**

**SNNAG FDUFR COKCK UBUHA HVDUU VKVXL NKRBF JJHOW ORFFT SPOTV MQBXH**

**KCDOI HDRWX HLKQH WNPAC QSOBW OCMQS PPRVP MWLVG XQMKB NHCAJ ABFJO**

**JJODA HOECF MTHBD NVSAX QXXRJ USQBW KBVEQ GCLPA PEMUU EAQPX DOKKJ**

**DRKPQ GADHX UFACU WOEEM HFSIR NQTHT CSENR AUFAU NWODV PPUGE QQSLT**

**WFQTD HEECM TLXBB PATUQ VMPBE KSVTQ EUILR BKLEQ UQOUR VIGEK VRUDX**

**VBCJF LVHMF XLQOC DCZZZ YYYYY**

Belle stared at the note for a moment, looking at her code. It read on the small slip **"LWZYW-NHGBL-BYOXJ-MOEXE-NVAIU-OVQNX-THGTV-CIFOM-TJJQY-AHRVD-OMTPC-ALVIX"**

"I think we'll be needing Al for this." Belle finally said. "Or some sort of military officer. I can't make this out at all!" Ten minutes had gone by and they had only decrypted "It is as Yao" as of far. Netalia groaned.

"You're right." She sighed, tucking both the code and the message into her bag. "Let's go get this done. I have a date tonight, and I'd rather not be out until one this evening." Belle looked at her with a devious grin.

"With Al?"

SMACK.

"NO!" Netalia was a bright shade of red fury. Belle just grinned knowingly, holding her slightly red cheek.

"I knew it."


	13. Guns

**So I forgot to explain. Belle is Belgium. Thought you should know. **

**Anyways... thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad people are reading and I hope to hear alot more! (please?) **

**But for now... enjoy the 'Action'! :D**

* * *

Alfred sighed as he leaned against the counter. He had been waiting almost twenty minutes. He wondered what was keeping Netalia and Belle so late. Sipping his root beer (he never had a taste for the actual stuff really, only on special occasions) he glanced around the room. Nothing seemed to be shady around these parts… at least not yet.

What was he supposed to be looking for anyway? Ivan had just said "Anything suspicious". Well what the heck would that mean?

Guy dumping his beer… beer… Lady talking to a guy… Beer. Some bartender cleaning a glass. Beer.

There was nothing to see! And what was this about Yaketerina's birthday everyone was talking about? Sure she was Sadiq's Fiancée or whatever, but why was everyone so pumped about it? Maybe he should have paid more attention. But his brother was even going! Both of them!

That and he had a date tonight.

He let out a long sigh and looked up TV screens set up about the rooms. The football game was on. How exciting. Why couldn't baseball go year round? It wasn't like they didn't have to play in cold weather anyway… so why not?

Of course… he didn't hate football. So he could deal.

Then he saw two familiar figures leaving the ladies room. He glanced nonchalantly up and took another sip of his drink as Netalia and Belle started towards him. They avoided drunken men who waved and whooped at them (Making Alfred ball his fists at his sides) and tried their best to blend in at the same time.

Just as they were close enough to be heard, a giant of a man slipped out of the major crowd and blocked their way.

"Where you pretties goin'?" He asked in a horrible slur. Netalia made a face at his horrible breath.

"Home." Belle said with a frown. Alfred stood straighter at this, praying nothing would happen that would require his intervention.

"Awww… doncha wanna hang with us?" The man put his hand on Belle's shoulder ." It autta be-!" But he was cut off as Netalia pushed him aside and tried to move past. But the man leaned so that the table moved in front of her. Alfred slowly stepped forward, unsure of if he was needed yet. 'curse those dresses… Belle.'

"I don' think I said yu' could leave." The larger man said. Netalia glared at him pointedly, still not saying a word.

"I don't believe you're in charge here." Belle said, her cool going down just a bit. Her green eyes narrowed and her fists were balled up. "We'll be taking our leave now."

The man grabbed her thin arm and pulled her towards him, Netalia yelling at him as he did. Belle tried to kick him, but his grip made it hard to maneuver at all.

Thinking (or not at all) quickly, Alfred stepped forward and socked the man in the side of his gut. The giant howled in pain and his grip loosened up enough for Belle to escape. She staggered back just as the man turned around to see his assailant. Alfred steeled himself for what may come, and dodged just in time as the man's meaty fist swung towards his head. Using his own momentum, the cop slammed his fists into the assailant's back and sent him flying to the ground.

Alfred let his booted feet skid to a stop as the man struggled to get up. Thinking this a victory, he started to turn to the women, when he heard the familiar and very distinct "CHAK" of a gun. He whipped out his own and aimed it toward the new assailant, just to hear another gun cock. He whipped out his other gun with just as much fury, aiming towards the second… to find that there were many more than he had thought.

"Well Hello Officer Jones."

With at least seven gunned men pointing their weapons at him, Alfred knew he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" Matthew asked quietly. The detective next to him shook his head.

"I can never be sure in this line of work Matthew. But if all goes well tonight, we will be able to find at least one of the group members behind all of these accidents. With your brother getting the codes with Netalia… and Belle I think… It will all be solved. Then we can make a plan of action." Yao nodded. "But for now, tell me about our guests…"

"Well… that's Yaketerina… and that's Arthur, my brother. Sadiq said he would be late by the way." Yao nodded. "Um… that's Mathias and Yong Soo, they're professors at my brother's university. They taught me and my brother when we were younger.

"I know. Im Yong Soo is my Brother in law." Yao said. Matthew looked at him.

"It's a small world after all." He laughed. "Oh hey… look. That's Allistor." Matthew pointed to a man in a somewhat ruffled shirt and suit. His hair was slightly ruffled and carried the same tone of blood red. Yao raised an eyebrow, looking at his partner.

"Who would that be?"

"Arthur's older brother."

"He's not yours?"

"No… me and Al were adopted." Matthew scratched the back of his head in a small sign of nervousness. "And Allistor had already moved out. He teaches Latin."

"Got it." Yao nodded to indicate he understood.

"Ah, Good evening Yao." A familiar voice said from behind the two. Both turned to see Dr. Kiku standing with his wife, Mei, holding his arm. He looked like a whole different person with just a white shirt and khakis. Mei wore a pink dress that had blooming sleeves and a white skirt.

"Good evening Kiku, Mei." Yao nodded. "How are you?"

"We're fine~!" Mei said happily. Kiku just nodded in agreement. "And you? You look so tired! And who is this?" She indicated towards Matthew, who couldn't help but notice how opposite the couple were.

"Oh, This is Matthew." Yao said. "He works in the office with me. He's, um, Alfred's brother?"

"Oh! That's why you looked so familiar! But I knew you couldn't be him! You're too quiet!" Mei said, shaking his hand. Matthew smiled.

"ha, I get that a lot."

"You look a lot alike!"

"Well, he's my twin brother."

"Twins! That's so cool! My brother, Yong Soo, he has a twin. But we haven't heard from him in years. He went back to North Korea." She said. Matthew smiled.

"That's fascinating. Why North Korea?" Mei frowned.

"I don't really know."

"ah."

"Well it was nice speaking with you." Yao said. "Kiku, we must talk… Come get some punch with me?"

"Of course Nii-san." Kiku said. "Mei, could you keep Matthew company for the time being? I must talk work with my brother." He whispered. Mei just nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Come back soon~!" She said. Then turned to Matthew. "So! How do you know Yaketerina~?"

Yao and Kiku escaped the scene quickly and got their drinks before sitting at the farthest table from everyone else.

"What is all of this Nii-san?"

"this, didi, is a well set out trap. By inviting everyone who is somehow connected to the accident, they invited people that may know something."

"How do you figure that?"

"Rumours spread. Information is manipulated. So, by inviting half of the town, we have those who have heard the rumors, those who were there as a witness… and those who somehow know the true story. I know it's a stretch, but the opportunity was right there in front of us. Since Sadiq- who is the best information gathering undercover we have- wanted to throw his girlfriend such a big party, we provide the guests, and he provides the bait. We also have officers all around in case someone tries anything. Myself and Matthew included."

"I see. An interesting way to do things, but I suppose it will work. What was this I heard of you wanting to have Mr. Beldshmidt on the case? You know that he cannot walk."

"I do know. But with the mission that- if everything goes correctly tonight- we will be going on requires a sharp shooter."

"He will not be able to see correctly through his left eye. I do not know much about guns Nii-san, but I do know that you need good vision."

"I see." Yao said. "Perhaps I should use Sadiq instead." He sighed. He had hoped so very much that Gilbert could do it. But apparently that wasn't going to work out.

"Or ask Mr. Ludwig." Kiku said. "He is a soldier after all." Yao grimaced. That was what Ivan had said as well. He leaned his head into his hand and let out a deep, long, sigh.

"I suppose. But legally that's not acceptable. I can't just get a civilian to do such a thing."

"But he is not a civilian." Kiku sighed. "Ludwig is actually very reliable."

"I suppose."

"You think too much."

"I suppose."

"You already said that. Nii-san. I do wonder though... would Lovino Vargas be any help?"

"Who?"

"Ah… of course. I thought you would remember, the Mafia case?" Yao blinked. He remembered alright. Lovino Vargas. Leader of an Italian mafia (of course… it had been disbanded after their help on a mafia case that cleared all of their records. Not a single member had gone to jail because of their help… much to some people's dismay.)

It was brilliant. And of course it took talking to Kiku… the doctor… to figure it out.

Who was better at solving crime than a crime boss themselves?

Of course… Lovino might be a bit reluctant to do it. But he could always pull the "Your criminal record" card, even though it had been eradicated. (he didn't need to know that) And from what he remembered, the Italian was the best marksman to boot.

"Where is he then?" Kiku pointed over to where the Vargas brothers stood with Im Yong Soo and Arthur Kirkland. The red head… Allistor was with them as well. Yao watched as Allistor suddenly went for his phone and answered. His face fell a little and he responded quickly. Then he hung up- most likely bidding them adieu, and left.

Not thirty seconds later, Netalia was dashing towards him. Her face looked like she had been crying… but that couldn't be right… could it?

"YAO!" Belle- who followed with just as much speed and worry on her face- cried. The two reached him and nearly collapsed.

"What-!" But Netalia cut him off.

"They have Al." She said. Yao's eyes narrowed. "We have the message… but they got him before he could decode it."

"Get your brother. Now."

**PS. Thanks for fixing my spanish. I know. I suck at it. =) **


	14. Father

**Tee hee! Love this chapter~! I think there will only be about two or three more. =) Thank you so much for the support my friends!~!**

* * *

"How long did it take you to get here?" Yao demanded as the four made their way to the station. His car refused to go faster than fifty… which did not bode well with the detective. "Matthew, radio us in. Tell dispatch that we need Ivan." Matthew nodded and went to do as told. Netalia was- completely uncharacteristically- hyperventilating in the back. Belle was doing what she could to calm her down.

"About twenty minutes. They wouldn't let us go until Alfred somehow convinced them that we had no involvement." Belle said hastily. "We came to you immediately." Yao nodded.

"Good. Do you have the code?" Netalia nodded. Yao breathed a small sigh of relief. "Alright, then we need to get to your brother as soon as possible. And when we do-!" Yao stopped in the middle of his sentence, and slowly lowered his hand to the switch under the dash that turned the headlights off.

"Yao- what are you-?!"

"SHH!" Yao cut off Matthew quickly. "Do you see that?" He pointed as he pulled into the farthest parking slot. Matthew followed his line of vision until he did see what his boss was trying to tell him.

Two (not cops) guards were standing at the entrance to the station, and a small group of men were leading someone- handcuffed and gagged no less- to the said door. Luckily, they had not seen the car pull in thanks to Yao's quick thinking.

Whoever was being led to the door was being very uncooperative. He refused to let the men touch him, and whenever they tried, he would violently jerk away. In one such situation, he jerked away in the direction of the car, revealing his features.

"Alfred…" Netalia whispered. Her eyes suddenly grew dark and a smile formed on her face. Belle looked at her with worry, almost scared of her friend.

"No Netalia. We must wait." Yao said. "But your time will come." Netalia looked at him, but reluctantly obeyed.

Suddenly, Yao's phone buzzed, making him jump. He looked down and saw the name of the caller, and was surprised to see His brother's name.

**Text:**

**Im Yong Soo**

**Bro- they've attacked the party. Kiku is unconscious. Mei's in a panic. What's going on? Where are you?**

* * *

"Ahhh~!" Gilbert sang as Francis pushed his wheelchair down the hallway with his one good arm. "It's so nice to let us out and about!"

"I agree!" Antonio said from beside them. "Right Franny?" Francis nodded, a giant of a smile on his face.

"But we only have an hour! So we'd better hurry chumps!" Gilbert said, taking out a magazine (from who knew where) and rolled it into a cone of sorts. "Onward Francis! Our awesome will be greatly missed! I can't wait to see their looks of surprise when we make our grand entrance!" Francis shook his head, still smiling, and pushed faster, until they were almost running.

"You three need to slow down!" Ludwig's distressed voice called from behind them. "Antonio, you'll open your wounds!"

"No no mi amigo! I will be fine!" Antonio sang, slowing down none the less. Francis did the same, causing Gilbert to groan. "but still, thank you for helping us."

Ludwig caught up to them and nodded.

"Of course. And besides, Feli and Lovino will he thrilled to see you in better health." He said with a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen Lovino so worried before."

"Aww! Good little Lovi." Antonio laughed.

"Soo… To the party?" Gilbert interrupted. Ludwig nodded again and took the wheelchair from Francis and pushed in his stead. "YES! Let our awesome be reunited with humanity once again!" The albino cackled with intent and waited (patiently was a questionable word to describe it with) for his brother to go pull up the car to the curb.

While they waited, the three chanced a glance to the left. There, a girl sat in a wheelchair, just as Gilbert. But she was much younger, and had sandy blonde hair with a purple ribbon in it, and green eyes. Next to her, a boy with the same hair and eyes stood. The girl turned her head and saw him. She smiled and waved. The threesome blankly raised their own hands and waved back. She giggled and turned back to who they assumed was her brother. Antonio smiled and nudged his friend.

"Hey, would you look at that!" he whispered. "She can't walk… but she's got a smile brighter than Gil's!" Francis looked at him questioningly, a perfect eyebrow arched upward. The bruising around his eye had finally gone down, and his questioning blue eyes were both visible to the world.

"I mean… She's happy." Toni whispered. "I don't know how long she's been like that, but she looks like a very cheerful person… Like Feli! You know?"

Francis realized what his friend was saying and smiled. As they had talked, they hadn't realized that the boy was pushing the girl's chair towards them (by her request of course).

"Hello!" She said, in a sweeter-than-honey voice. "I am Lili Zwingli!" She said, holding out her small hand. "It is very nice to meet you!"

Francis took it first, and smiled brightly at the girl. She smiled and offered her hand to Anonio and Gilbert, who both shook her hand with equal cheerfulness.

"I am Gilbert the awesome, this is Antonio, and this is Francis." Gilbert said proudly.

"This is my brother Vash." She smiled. "How long have you had a wheelchair mr. Gilbert?" Lili asked. Gilbert thought about it, ignoring the twinge that came with the question.

"About a month and a half. Wow… it's been a while huh? And you?" Gilbert asked, being as friendly as he could be.

"Almost two years!" She said happily. "It's not as bad as people think though. Have you learned how to pop wheelies yet?"

Gilbert's eyes shone. "Nein! I haven't!"

For the next ten minutes, Lili tutored Gilbert on how to make the front of his wheelchair lift off of the ground while moving forward. By the time Ludwig drove up, he was a master. And by then they had learned that Vash was just as quiet and strict as Ludwig himself.

"Wow Mr. Gilbert! You're a fast learner!" She laughed.

"Haha, well I guess you are a very awesome teacher!" He said. "Oh- and this is my little brother. Ludwig! Ludwig, this is Lili."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Ludwig!" Lili smiled. Ludwig nodded and accepted the small hand she had offered.

"And you as well." Ludwig said. Then he caught sight of her brother. "Well I'll be…" he said. "hello Vash."

"Ludwig." The man nodded. Gilbert, Lili and the others looked between the two for a moment before laughing.

"*~It's a small world after all~ It's a small world-OOF!" Antonio sang.

"No singing that in my awesome presence!" Gilbert said, pulling his fist back away from Antonio's side.

"So what brings you here?" Ludwig asked. Vash looked at him.

"Well I was taken off duty for a small amount of time to come see Lili… and we are supposed to be going to a birthday party tonight for my cousin. She's helped take care of Lili, so I thought we could stop by and say hello, so we're waiting for the shuttle."

"No way- Yekaterina's?" Gilbert asked. "That's where we're going!" He laughed.

"It's a small-OOF!" Francis kicked at Antonio this time.

"Would you like to come with us? We have plenty of room in Ludwig's monster sized truck." Gilbert offered. Vash thought about it for a moment.

"it's a free ride." Ludwig said easily.

"Alright… thanks for the offer."

* * *

Ivan sighed as he leaned against the wall in the back of the station. The storage room was full of four or five officers who had heard the attack coming, and had hidden in the only place that locked from the inside. They all kept their guns at their sides and waited for the attackers to ultimately find them.

Ivan's phone suddenly vibrated. He jumped about ten feet before shakily picking it up and looking at the message, and responding quickly.

**Text message**

**From: Yao Wang**

**Ivan, I am outside the building. They have Alfred Jones. I have your sister and Belle. Matthew is with me too. Are you alright?**

**To: Yao Wang**

**I am alright. We are hiding in the storage room. They have the rest of us in the center of building.**

**From: Yao Wang**

**Alright. They attacked the party as well. Everyone is their hostage. They have Kiku as well. **

**To: Yao Wang**

**… **

**Дерьмо**

**From: Yao Wang**

**I don't know what that means. But we don't have time for cussing. What do you suppose we do? **

**To: Yao Wang**

**The people at the party take priority. But what would they want with your brother? **

**From: Yao Wang**

**His information on patients I would guess. Or he stood up to them. **

**To: Yao Wang**

**He would do that?!**

**From: Yao Wang**

**He's stronger than he looks. But what do we do? We have a couple men on the inside there, and I instructed them to only act if necessary. **

**To: Yao Wang**

**We wait. **

Ivan sighed and tucked his phone away. This was going to be a long night.

BANG.

Ivan and his fellow officers jumped as a bang resounded on the other side of the door. Guns clicked into ready position instantly, aiming at the door.

A very long night indeed.

**To: Yao Wang**

**They found us. **

* * *

Alfred glared as the men around him all dug through papers and top secret files that filled Yao's desk. He would have done more, but his guns had been taken and he was handcuffed to a chair while a handkerchief covered his mouth, with a wad of cloth stuffed into his mouth.

He closed his eyes for a moment, praying that Netalia and Belle had gotten away. He didn't know where Chief Ivan was hiding… but he could sense that he was there. However that worked. Too bad they had knocked him out before he could figure out who these men were and how the HELLO they knew him. Alfred sighed, the pain in his neck leaving a dull throb to resonate throughout his body.

"We found some sort of lock-in room. They might be hiding in there." One of the men said to another. Both had black ski-masks on and gloves that would protect their identity. Both looked to Alfred simultaneously, the same thought on their minds. _Information. _

The first cocked his gun and pointed it to Alfred's head. The said officer jerked his head away and glared. (if looks could kill…) But the other suddenly reached out and, dragged the chair over and slammed the cop's head against the desk with a resounding THUD. The gun was pushed against his head again.

"Where would all of your little cop friends be hiding… _Officer?_" Alfred gagged as the cloth was ripped from his mouth. He just glared.

"Like I'd tell you." He spat, dryly of course. The man's lips curved up into a smile. Alfred didn't like that look one bit.

"Oh I think you will Officer." He said, standing straight. "Get the hostages!" he called. Alfred's eyes widened as a small figure was yanked in, along with a much, much larger one. Black sacks were on their heads, until both were whipped off and Alfred gasped.

"Berwald?! Peter?" He gasped.

"Haha! You're friend has been giving us information for the last two months!" The little boy looked up at him, tears welling up in his blue eyes Berwald looked at Alfred in shame.

"Th'y had m' son." The detective said. Alfred nodded, knowing that he would do whatever it took as well, if anyone had taken either of his brothers or Netalia. "M' S'rry." He said. Alfred just nodded again. But he struggled as the gun was pressed to the terrified child's head. However, the men held him in place.

"Now… where's the hideout?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What will happen?! Even I'm not sure~! And should I do a back story for Berwald and Peter~? Maybe. **

**=) We Shall see. **


	15. Identity

**Holy Roman empire Guys! I'm alive! **

**Sorry I was gone for so long! I have so much schoolwork going on that I think I'm gonna die, but I was able to produce this~! (Just for you!) **

**Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase review~! I love hearing from you! **

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ivan groaned as he lifted yet another officer through the ceiling tiles. It wasn't that any of them were heavy…. It was that he realized that he would have to do this on his own for himself. He hated that they were trapped like sitting ducks. The banging on the other side of the door was getting more and more aggressive as they waited. He could tell by the sounds that they were hitting the door with the butts of rifles and their fists combined.

"Sir… You don't need to do this… we can get out on our own." A young man next to him said. He glanced to see Toris, the receptionist. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet… we need to get as many out as we can. Alfred is the main priority for me right now. He's the only one who knows how to decipher the codes and if it Yao is already outside with the others." He whispered back. Toris just nodded slowly… trying to understand the words that were spoken. The door was splintering now, they needed to hurry.

"Quickly, get through there, and crawl to the last room of the building. Get out and get to that party. We must stop this before there is a death." The officers nodded.

Ivan waited, then hopped up and grabbed the sides of the hole created by the moved ceiling tile. Using every last ounce of strength his upper body possessed, he pulled himself up into the ceiling. With a groan, he finally got far enough in to crawl away from the opening and then turn around. Slipping the heavy tile into place, Ivan felt a small drop of sweat slide down his cheek and onto his scarf. He quickly wiped it and began to slowly crawl in the direction of his office. He didn't know where they were keeping Alfred, but it was a good place to start.

Just as he began, he heard the door slam open. He felt a small wash of relief overcome him when he realized that they had made it just in time to escape the men and their guns.

Then his phone vibrated.

It took every ounce of self restraint to keep himself from jumping in surprise. He cursed whoever it was's timing and he held his breath as the disappointed thugs spoke from below them.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard a buzzing noise."

"Argh, you're not still drunk are you?"

"No… I don't think so."

Both of the men sighed and left, telling the others outside that the room was empty. "Tell the boss that he's not here. The Alfred guy was telling the truth. No one's here. Let's head back"

Ivan's head perked up at the mention of the officer. Perhaps if he followed them, he could find Alfred, who had the codes and the decipherment, and whatever was in that code could very well help solve everything!

Crawling as silently as he could, he followed the voices of the thugs. Which was surprisingly easy, for they were very loud. Only when they stopped in front of a door and knocked, did Ivan get ahead of them.

He found that he was above his own office. The vent right above his desk (yes, he would sit under it all of the time to get a cool breeze when he was tired.) left a clear view of his desk, which at first wasn't helpful at all. But once he repositioned himself more to the left of it, he could see everything in front of the desk. He felt fury bristle through him as he saw a pair of booted feet resting on his desk with ease and relaxation. No one relaxed at his desk! Not even Ivan himself!

"Nothing?" The boots (so it seemed) said.

"No boss."

"Well, looks like you lucked out Officer Jones." The boots said. Ivan's eyes narrowed, only illuminated by the light coming from between the grates in the vent. He craned his neck to the side to try and see what the situation was. He found Alfred, tied to the chair Yao usually sat in when he came to Ivan's office. He had a gag bound tightly around his head. But to his utter surprise, he also found Berwald, Yao's subordinate.

"I guess we found culprit." Ivan frowned. Then he remembered that he had gotten a text. Quietly, while he listened carefully for any important information, he pulled his phone out and dimmed the light quickly. Then, opening the text, he saw with curiosity that the screen read **Media message from: Yao Wang. **

He selected open and almost dropped the phone.

**Im Yong sent me this. God… I don't know what to do. **

Underneath the message, was a picture of Kiku Honda, a pool of blood surrounding his head and shoulders.

* * *

"Oh no… nononono…." Im Yong Soo cowered into the corner of the shelf that he was hiding behind. It didn't matter that he felt like a coward. But he had to get the information to yao as fast as he could, and then he would be in the right… right? No- he was still a coward, not standing up for his brother in law- no. Just brother. In-law or not, Kiku was his brother, and his little sister's husband! He couldn't believe what was happening, but he swiftly took the gruesome picture and sent it before the terrorists could see his arm peeking out from behind the shelf.

"Thank any deity that anyone believes in that I'm a freaking bean pole." He grumbled. Normally he would be resentful of his thin demeanor, but this situation had leaned to his advantage.

But not Kiku's…

No! he couldn't think that! If he dd=id, he couldn't think straight, then he couldn't get the texts to Yao!

Yong Soo tried to ignore the terrified and grief-ridden wails that came from Mei. They echoed around the former party area terribly, making the situation seem even more terrifying. Elizeveta- a fellow nurse he assumed- was trying to sooth her and keep Kiku alive… if he was still. Yong Soo had not seen what they had done to his brother, but he had heard it all. A bang, a thud and Mei's scream. He knew that Kiku's chances were almost Zero to none of survival by now- NO. he couldn't think like that! Kiku was going to live!

Picking his phone up again, he swiftly made the decision. It was now or never- call the police. He dialed as quickly as he could, and started speaking as soon as he heard the beep.

"Help! We're at a party on main ave… he froze as a shadow loomed over him, and he looked up. Green eyes met his and a red eyebrow cocked upward.

"Makin' yerself a phone call Im Yong Soo?" The man asked with a cheeky grin.

"_Allistor_?!"

* * *

"Something's wrong." Ludwig's deep voice interrupted a joke Gilbert was telling Lili in the back of the huge truck. Vash was also on high alert, and his hand was hovering over something that looked suspiciously like a gun in his breast pocket area. Antonio and Francis straightened in their seats to look out the passenger windows.

"What's up bro?" Gil said, leaning forward as far as he could to see through the window. Ludwig pulled the truck into a parking space and quickly turned the vehicle off.

"It's too… quiet." He said. "wasn't this party supposed to have at least a hundred people there?" he asked.

"Si- that's why we were going." Antonio said, pulling himself forward, almost into the front seats, to see out the windshield. "that is strange- I don't hear anything either." Francis nodded in agreement. Gil strained his ears and couldn't help but agree.

"What the heck?" he sighed. "Well that's un awesome." He sighed.

"unless it was a surprise party?"

"An hour late, Toni? I don't think they would hide that long."

Suddenly, they all jumped as a loud BANG resounded through the air. Gil, Ludwig and Vash all quickly and instinctively grabbed the heads of their nearest companion and forced them to the ground. Gilbert, who was now laying across his own lap in an awkward position if he had anything to say about it later, dared peek over the edge of the window. He didn't see anything- and he realized quickly that the fact of that alone was enough to know that something was wrong. Where were the lights?

"I wonder if Feli and Lovino are there…" Gilbert sighed, whipping out his cell phone. He quickly sent out a text to the said Italian boys and waited. Well there went their surprise visit, but he needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Feliciano cowered among the crowd being held captive in the middle of the dance floor. His twin wasn't cowering nearly as much as he was, which made sense in a way, but Feli didn't like that look in his eye… it was full of hate, but not the same hate he showed towards Ludwig or Gil, but a hate that had many layers to it. But he had nowhere else to look! Kiku… Kiku was… He cringed at Mei's sobs and Her friend Elizabeta's attemts to calm everything.

"If I had a gun…" Lovino muttered, not loud enough to let anyone else but his brother hear.

"Lovi…" Feliciano peered up at his brother worriedly for a moment. It almost seemed as if… "Fratello… do you know these scary guys?"

"Si Fratello… Non ti muovere." He muttered quietly. Feli's eyes widened. Lovino only spoke Italian when he was scared… and when Fratello was scared, you could bet your tomatoes that Feli was terrified. But why was he telling Feli not to move? That didn't make any sense…

"Of course he knows us little Italian!" A voice sounded from right above Lovino. Feliciano whipped his head up to see none other than Allistor Kirkland, the leader of Lovi's old rival mafia group.

"Allistor. What a surprise." Lovino muttered as he felt a gun press against the back of his head. He cringed at the familiar feeling of the cold metal pushing against his scalp.

"Is it really, traitor?"

"Did you really go through all of this just to get to me? Desperate are we?" Lovino spat, angrily hissing at the assailant. Allistor just smiled and Feliciano could have sworn he saw a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Just you? No Little Italian. We can't be that vain can we?" he said, withdrawing the gun. Lovi let a small breath of relief escape him, but it didn't comfort him any more than a punch to the gut. "I wanted to get back at you- yes… but the plan became so much bigger than that." The redhead cackled, sitting down in a chair and crossing his legs as if he were holding any old conversation with a good friend. "I wanted to get back what was mine."

"And that would be?" As opposed to what Lovino's mind was telling him to do, and make a snarky response to the red-headed mafia leader, he knew that he had no weapon, and Allistor did. The only thing that Lovino did have was his little brother, and all that did was put his brother in danger, which that would not do. Not on his watch. If only he had a gun…

"This town. If it weren't for you and those idiotic police… I would still be the leader of this place."

"Wow. You do realize you sound like one of those stupid American shows? Something about a dog?" Lovino's mind begged his mouth to say it… Lovino wanted nothing more than to say it, but he had to remember his place here. No gun, no gun, no gun! He pounded the fact into his head and pulled his brother slightly behind him as the red head laughed manically.

"What is that look in your eye Lovino? Surely the great Vargas isn't afraid?"

"You wish I was afraid." Lovino cursed his own impulsiveness as soon as the sentence left his mouth. Allistor's green eyes flashed. Of course he was afraid. He was terrified. The man had taken that doctor down without a second thought about it. The horrible cries of his wife were proof of that.

"Tell me… Little Italian. Do you even acknowledge what fear is?" Allistor leaned forward until Lovino could see each individual speck of green in his eyes. Lovino's eyes narrowed at the man.

"You have no idea the real meaning of the word... Alice."

**EEEEEK~! I love Mafia! Romano~! It makes me so happy~! Anyways, what will happen?! And I got a PM from someone I don't know the name of, (Literally Anonymous user) And they asked about fanart~ Of course you can~! Just send me a link to it so I can see your awesomeness~! (sorry- I don't know how else to answer that!) **

**What is going to happen to our favorite hetalians? Find out in the next chapter, which I PROMISE will come faster than this one did! **


	16. Secrets

Gilbert frowned. It had been at least five minutes since he had sent that message. Italy was never one to even hesitate to respond to a text. Five minutes was like three days for that kid.

"Ludwig… did you hear that?" Suddenly Vash asked from the front. Ludwig nodded once.

"Hear what? What's going on big brother?" Lili asked nervously. Vash looked back at her and the threesome.

"I don't know, but I want you to stay here with these three. We're going to go see what's wrong. If we're not back in ten minutes, Call the police." Vash said sternly. If it weren't for the reassuring look he gave her, the four in the back could have sworn that he was scared. And maybe he was, but he was rather good at hiding it.

"Alright." Gil nodded. He frowned deeply though. Normally, he would be the one scouting things out to make sure it was safe. He was a cop! Or at least he had been before…

But now he couldn't walk. He couldn't run. The thought irked him. He felt the displeasure of that knowledge fill him to the core as his younger brother- who he had basically raised and protected his whole life- and the other soldier leave the truck.

His eyes must have betrayed his emotion, because he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Francis, a look of both comfort and sadness in his blue orbs. No words- of course- were spoken, but the message was quite clear. Gilbert smiled in thanks. At least one of them was doing better about this whole thing.

Suddenly his phone went off. Every single person in the car jumped and looked at the albino, who chuckled nervously. He looked at the front of the screen to see that it said "Feli Vargas". He swiftly flipped his phone open.

"Feli-!" But he was cut off as a voice, that wasn't Feliciano's normally cheerful voice coming from the other end.

"**Tell me… Little Italian. Do you even acknowledge what fear is?**" A cold voice said, obviously from a distance from the echoing of the call. Gilbert pressed the phone closer to his ear so he could hear it better.

"**You don't know the meaning of the word… Alice**." Lovino's familiar voice snarled. Gilbert cringed as he suddenly heard a loud "SMACK." He know that whoever had been talking wasn't pleased with what he had said.

"Alice…?" He wondered aloud. "It didn't sound like a girl…" he muttered.

"**Stupid Italian. You would think you had learned how to respect your superiors**." The voice said. "**Such nicknames are not appreciated.**" It said.

"Put it on speaker, amigo." Antonio said softly, noticing Gil's concentrated expression. The Spaniard and the Frenchman both knew that look. A look that he always wore when gathering information. The albino nodded and pushed the button.

"**-ows what you know. You betrayed everyone Lovino Vargas.**" Antonio perked at the sound of his friends name. "**You turned us all in. And for what? You didn't get anywhere. What are you again? Some Italian dancer?" **

**"An instructor." **Lovino spat back. **"And I don't regret anything. But what about you? What have you done with your life since? Obviously nothing very productive. Have you been plotting my demise the whole time?"**

**"Of course not. Unlike you- I put thought into what I do." ** the assailant said. **"Not only your demise, though it makes sense you would be vain enough to think that. I want to destroy the entire system here. Rebuild. Make this town mine."** The man laughed manically. **"I would start with the police system. Taking over from the inside. Put in a spy. Then start a chain of accidents- put them on full investigation. Keep my smaller steps out of their meddlesome radar." **

**"You mean the red light accidents?" **

**"That's right, You've done your research- eh?" **

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert all looked at each other and nodded. They were now sure of the reason behind the accident. Yao had been right, heck, they all had been.

**"I see." **Lovino said over the line. His voice seemed to have a whole new edge to it now. **"And what of me? You planned to snuff me out? Still have beef* do we?" **

**"Ah… I did plan to. But this bump off** will have to wait a bit." **The man said. **"For now, I have an undercover cop to burn." **

**WHAM**

**"FRATELLO!" **

The line went dead.

"Guys… we're in way deeper than we thought." Antonio said, face pale and his voice barely over a whisper.

"We've got to warn our Big brothers!" Lili said suddenly.

* * *

_Lovino Frowned as he peeked around the corner of the building. He knew they were going to be there… they had told him to meet there. Peeking back, he frowned deeper. _

_"Antonio. Would you please stop fidgeting with your gun? You're making me nervous." He sighed. The Spaniard laughed quietly. _

_"Lo siento Mi amigo." He sighed. "I just don't know whether I want to trust these men or not." _

_"Of course not. We trust no one, but we have no choice." Lovino groaned, _

_"Si… I know." Antonio sighed. "But what if-!" _

_Lovino instantly slapped a hand over his mouth. "No what ifs. We do not think in what ifs." He said firmly. "You're the underboss***. Calm down idiot." _

_"Si… Lo siento." Antonio groaned as the giant clock in the center of the town went off. "It's midnight already. Where are they?" _

_"Right here." A voice said from behind the two mafia. Antonio and Lovino instantly whipped around, two hand guns swiftly pulled from hidden holsters and pointed at the three figures that were approaching. The silhouettes had their hands up. "Alright, sorry. Calm down. It's really us." _

_"Gilbert?" Antonio asked, lowering his gun. Lovino followed suit. _

_"Fratello. What took you so long?" Lovino said with an exasperated sigh. Feliciano, who had just emerged from the dark side of the building, smiled and scratched his nose nervously. _

_"I kind of got lost leading them here." He said. "But I did what you asked! I brought the two cops I would trust most!" He indicated to the two- huge- cops that stood behind him. All three were wearing the deep blue uniform and combat boots. Their hats rested upon their heads neatly, and the badges on their breast pockets indicated their affiliations. _

_"I figured you would bring the potato eaters." Lovino nodded sharply. "So what is it your people want from us?" _

_"We've run into a case. Bank robberies, murders, and kidnappings. They're all connected." The giant of a blonde said. His Bass level voice echoed ominously around the group._

_"And you think it's us?" Lovino quirked an eyebrow. "Jumping to conclusions are we?" _

_"No." The white haired officer spoke this time, his voice just a bit higher than his brothers. "We have already found the culprits. They aren't you, but they are mafia." _

_"Your point being? I don't have time for games here." _

_"We need your help getting at them. Who better to go after a mafia, than a mafia?"_

_"I see. But you also know that I don't do this sort of thing for free?" _

_"Sherriff Ivan has already come up with compensation." Ludwig said, lifting his arm to reveal a manila envelope. He held it out to Lovino, and Antonio took it, handing it to his friend. Lovino eyed the two police officers in front of him and kept his frown deep in place. Hesitantly, he opened the envelope and pulled out the documents from inside. _

_His eyes scanned the papers for a moment, then his eyes went wide. Quickly, he narrowed them again and he looked up at the three. "Are you serious?" _

_"Fratello, we haven't seen the papers. We were told to just give them to you and get your answer. _

_"I want to talk to the Sherriff. Now." Lovino said, handing the papers to Antonio. The underboss took them and looked, then his emerald eyes widened as well. But he said nothing, simply tucking the papers under his arm. _

_"Now? But Fratello-!" _

_"Now." Lovino cut him off. _

* * *

"FRATELLO!" Lovino cried as Allistor suddenly kicked Feliciano upside his head. The man's shiny shoe made contact with his temple, just hard enough to knock him over and daze him, but not hard enough to knock him out. Allistor pushed Lovino out of the way and grabbed Feliciano by the collar of his blue dress shirt.

"Having fun here, officer Vargas?" The redhead said with a snarl that rivaled that of a dog. "Already contacted your little base?"

"N-no!" Feliciano whimpered. "I haven't… I'm… off duty!"

"Doesn't mean a thing to me, scum." Allistor said, smacking the man across his cheek, throwing the Italian's head to the side from the force. "Who did you contact?"

"No one! I swear!" Feliciano spat a small amount of blood from his lip having split. Lovino felt rage build up in his gut, boiling to a critical point to where he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from doing something stupid. Really stupid.

"LIES!"

"I'm not!" Feliciano said desperately.

"You're a liar and-!"

Suddenly, Lovino's phone went off.

Lovino and Allistor made eye contact for a split second, before Lovino whipped out his phone to look and see who it was.

**Incoming call: Antonio**

"Toni?" he wondered aloud, marveling at his friends terrible choice in timing.

"Don't answer it."

"If I don't, he'll freak out and contact someone." Lovino said. "Drop my brother, or I really won't answer."

Allistor looked torn for a split second, then dropped the poor man from his grasp. But he whipped out his gun and pointed it at Feliciano's head.

"Don't try to pull anything, fool."

"Whatever Alice." Lovino pushed the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Speaker phone. Now."

Lovino sighed and put the speaker on.

**"Loviiiiii!" **Antonio's voice came over the speaker. **"¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?" ** Lovino raised his eyebrows and sighed with fake exasperation.

"No, no estoy bien." Lovino sighed.

**"QUÉ?!"**

"Me tengo que ir ahora. Gracias por todo. Ciao." And with that, Lovino hung up. He hung his head a bit, looking at the screen. 54 seconds. He had a chance to talk to his best friend before he inevitably died, and he wasted 54 seconds, and for what? Just to freak him out while he sat in a hospital bed. Well… at least he would be in the hospital when he had his heart attack. He would survive, if he knew Antonio anyway.

"What did you just say?" Allistor asked, pushing the gun closer to Feliciano's head.

"I told him I was busy." Lovino said. "And that I'd talk to him later." Lovino glared his best at the red haired devil. "Now would you release my brother."

"Are you lying to me?"

"What reason would I lie to you about that?" Lovino snarled. "Unlike you, I don't like to lie about things unnecessarily."

"Did you not just lie then?"

"What?"

Suddenly Lovino was staring down the barrel of Allistor's gun.

"You told him you'd talk to him later. Wasn't that an unnecessary lie?"

**BANG**

* * *

* Beef- Term for having a grudge

** Bump off- A term for killing someone off

*** Underboss- Term for the second in command in a Mafia.

Information found on Wiki. =D makes it accurate, right?


	17. Backup

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Matthew said. Yao Grabbed his arm even tighter than he already had been previously, which said a lot since his knuckles were already white.

"You'll get yourself killed Matthew!" He said in a loud whisper. "We don't have enough information and-!"

"I know. But I also know that they have my brother. My twin brother. Yao… I can't just sit out here and do nothing about it. Besides, I have a plan."

"And what would that be?"

"if I told you, you would try to follow me. Don't try to deny it." Matthew whispered back. "Now, let go of my sleeve. I've got this."

Yao stared after the boy as he walked out of the car. Matthew shut the door as quietly as he could and then ducked into the shadows of the nearest vehicle, a truck. He narrowed his eyes and examined the front bumper, careful not to touch it, and noticed the significant dent and scratch marks all along it on the right side. There was also the scrapes of paint from another car. Black paint. Antonio's car.

"It all ties together." He sighed quietly, peeking towards the front door. But before he could move, a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, covering his mouth before he could yell out. The blonde looked up to see Netalia, her eyes hard and mouth as firm as ever. She had changed into her uniform and looked ready to kill.

"Don't try to go being all heroic on your own. You're worse than Alfred." She said with a small snarl. "I'm coming with you." Matthew stared at her for a moment, then smiled. There was a reason Al liked her.

"Alright." He said, pulling her hand off of his mouth. "But if it looks like you'll get in danger, I want you to promise me you'll run and get Yao. Got it?"

"Bu-!"

"No buts. Alfred would have my head if he learned you got hurt because of me."

Netalia contemplated what he was saying for a moment, and whether she meant it or not, she finally nodded.

"Alright- lets-!" Suddenly another hand grabbed the two's wrists and stopped them. Both looked back to see Belle. She too had changed and her green eyes were just as hard as Netalia's were.

"I'm coming too. Yao agreed to keep watch from the outside."

"But Belle-!"

"These are the people that hurt Toni and the others, right?" She said firmly. "They're gonna regret messing with the old Mafia, aren't they?"

Netalia and Matthew smiled, nodded, and the three started their slow trek towards the building.

"So what was this plan?"

"Haha, well I really didn't have one set up for three to get in. If only we could get at least one of us in, they could let us in from the inside. Maybe that back storage escape. Lets see… I know of six ventilation systems that we could sneak in through. However, they won't support our weight at all, unless we're under a hundred pounds."

Netalia and Matthew looked at the tiny Belle.

"You know I hate you guys?" Belle muttered from on top of the roof as she looked into the square tunnel she was supposed to fit into. "How am I supposed to fit into that?"

"Easily in comparison to us. Belle, you can't deny that you're freaking tiny." Netalia snapped. "Now hurry up, we need to get inside as fast as we can."

"Just remember, third right and you should be right above the storage room. We'll be waiting." Matthew smiled kindly.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. You guys so owe me." Belle said, getting on her hands and knees, then slowly wriggling herself in. Being as quiet as she could be, she slipped through and started to army crawl on her stomach through the mental.

'Gah- it's hot in here.' Belle sighed. 'Big brother would kill me if he knew what I was doing…' She thought of her older brother and almost groaned. Had he been in the building? No- he had been off on a case, some sort of party or something. But if that was true, then he was a captive at a party instead of here. Well that wouldn't do at all.

But that just drove her onward.

Finally, she reached the third right and started to turn into it, until she heard voices below her. She froze in place and listened.

"We can't get anything useful out of the stupid cop. What are we supposed to do? Kill him?"

"That's what boss'll say." The second voice sighed heavily. "Not that I mind. He's stubborn."

"Which is surprising. Aren't most officers kind of easily swayed?"

"haha- you would think."

Both voices got more distant until they disappeared altogether. Belle puffed a strand of hair out of her face and continued on, trying not to worry about whatever officer they were talking about. Most likely Alfred, but she couldn't be sure.

'How much farther, ten feet?" She sighed, crawling as quickly and silently as she could. Finally she reached it, groaning as she tried to calculate a way to get through the vent, and then through the ceiling. 'Alright, just slip in quietly, then lift the tiles. The ceiling supports more weight than these things anyway… even Chief Ivan could crawl on those.' She thought to herself.

Quickly, she unlatched the vent section and carefully lowered herself onto the ceiling tiles. 'Ha- I'm walking on the ceiling. How funny.' She thought, trying to reassure herself. She wasn't nervous, not at all.

Slowly and with utmost care, she lifted the ceiling tile, which was a lot heavier than it looked. Panting quietly, she pushed it to the side and peered in. When sure that no one else was in the room, she silently lowered herself into the room. Once her feet were on the floor, she went over to the door and pressed her ear against the door, then knocked lightly. A small knock came back and she quickly opened the door.

"Thanks." Matt said, walking in, Netalia following right behind. "I was worried you got lost or something." He said with a frown.

"No, not quite." She said. "It was just a bit harder than I thought." Belle decided it best not to mention that the men had been speaking of killing one of the officers (most likely Alfred). This was no time to panic.

"Let's get going." Netalia said, cocking her gun and making sure it was loaded. Belle smiled and nodded, doing the same next to her. Matt pulled his out as well, only checking the safety.

The three went out one at a time, Matthew in the lead. Slinking along the halls, they ducked inside rooms whenever they heard something. Thrice, they ran into someone, but Netalia or Matthew had them knocked out before they could yell. Belle kept lookout behind them, having her gun pointed behind them at all times.

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, followed by a pained yell came from where Ivan's office should have been. Matthew recognized it instantly as his brother. He glanced at Netalia, who had her hands firmly around her gun.

"I'll kill them, oh I will." She said. "If he's dead, they will wish they had never been born." She said. Matthew only nodded. He never would have said it aloud, but he was thinking the same thing.

"Let's move." He said. The two women followed behind him as he slunk into the kitchen room right across from Ivan's office. Sneaking a glance around the corner, he looked to see Ivan's office door slightly ajar.

Suddenly it swung completely open and revealed a man with a ski mask and a gun at his side. Matthew and his fellows quickly sank back into the shadows of the abandoned kitchen. Waiting, and holding their breath.

"Go call the boss. Tell him he aint talkin, ask what he wants. " He said, pacing back and forth in the hall for a few paces, then going down the hall towards another end of the building. His voice disappeared and Matthew let out a sigh of relief. He peeked back at Netalia and Belle, relieved to see that they were still composed. Then he nodded and they sped into the room.

Luckily, the room had no guards. However, sitting in a chair in front of the desk was a bruised, bloodied, half-conscious, Alfred. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his head was rolling back onto his shoulders while blood dribbled down his chin and from his nose. A gag was still stuffed in his mouth, blocking his words.

"Al!" and "Alfred!" were both loudly whispered at the same time as the three rushed forward. Netalia instantly went to work looking at his injuries, running her hands through his hair and straightening his cracked glasses. Matthew went behind him to try and unlock the cuffs.

"Ohmigo- he's been shot." Netalia whispered in horror, her hand barely touched the bloody wound in his shoulder and Alfred grunted in pain. "Sorry… "

Alfred grunted again, and Belle furrowed her brow, trying to make out what he was saying.

"Ffide."

"Ffide…? Oh- hide… wh- oh crud." Belle grabbed Netalia and dove behind a shelf to the side of the room, making sure that they couldn't be seen. Matthew stayed where he was, behind the chair his brother was in. It hid him rather well in fact, unless someone walked behind Alfred.

'Oh please… if there was any time I could be invisible, now would be great.' Matthew cursed silently. All three officers held bated breath, praying that no one would find them.

"Alright Freddie Jones." The man who had left only moments before was back. "You got one chance left to tell us what you know." He said, yanking the gag out of Alfred's mouth. He then aimed his gun to Alfred's forehead, clicking it back for extra measure. Alfred glared up at him with his piercing blue eyes, and Netalia felt a small smile grace her face. Yes, that was like Alfred. Always the hero…

Matthew, on the other hand, was terrified. Of course, he was relieved that the man hadn't noticed him, but now – he had to somehow stop this man from killing his twin in cold blood, right in front of him. No way he could let something like that happen, ever. Ironically enough, Matthew found that his first thought was 'what would Alfred do…'

"Alright, if that's how you want it…" The man said, putting his finger dangerously close to the trigger. Matthew felt his blood boil, and everything that followed was a blur.

Jumping out of his hiding place, Mattew grabbed the man's hand, thrusting it upward as the man pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed Alfred's shoulder, but just nicked his jacket. (Alfred would have a fit later…) using his other hand, Matthew covered the man's mouth and silenced him. With a loud 'thud!', both men landed on the ground in a brawl. Belle jumped out of her place as well and kicked the gun out of the opposing man's hand, and Matthew pinned him to the ground in an armlock. Netalia jumped out as well, going back to work freeing Alfred.

The man struggled harshly in Matthew's hold and tried to free himself, but found himself stuck in a surprisingly strong hold.

"Eighteen years of hockey. Don't even try to fight him dude." Alfred's hoarse voice said from behind the two brawlers. Matthew looked back at him and smiled.

"Got that right." He said. Netalia let out a small 'yes!' of victory as the handcuffs finally came undone. Matthew held out his hand to take them and quickly cuffed the man's arms behind his back. Netalia gently lifted Alfred out of the chair and let him lay on the floor in front of the desk.

"Hey Belle, there's a first aide kit under Brother's desk over there." Netalia said, pointing towards the desk. Belle nodded and went to retrieve the kit while Matthew shoved the man into the chair that Alfred had previously been trapped in. As soon as Belle handed it to her, Netalia set to work treating Alfred's injuries, which to her dismay, were many.

"Alright, who's your leader?" Belle said, turning to the newly captured man. She raised her own gun to his head, just as he had been doing to Alfred not five minutes before. The man glared at her and spat at her feet, to which she simply whacked him in the jaw with her gun. Matthew jumped in surprise, but said nothing.

"Don't pull crap with me. I've crawled through vents, been chased by drunk men, run across town in _heels _and just now got to here. We're all tired, and want to go home. The faster you talk, the sooner this ends, so talk." Belle glared, looking far too uncharacteristic to her normally bubbly and happy demeanor.

"I work for Lovino Vargas."

* * *

Cries were rung out around the room as the gunshot went off. Mei still screamed for her husband, but now Elizabeta and a few other women were wailing. Men were panicking, trying to either protect family and friends, or search for a way out.

Lovino trembled as he stared at the smoking barrel of the gun. But it wasn't Allistor's… it was…

"Fratello!" Lovino cried, looking at his younger twin, who was holding the gun with surprisingly steady hands, and his eyes took on a new look. Still full of fear, but coated with determination. Allistor looked at the man, his own eyes glaring daggers at the Italian.

"I thought so. Undercover. You almost had me fooled. But I'm still surprised you were able to shoot."

"Don't forget, I'm Lovino's Fratello. I'm no stranger to guns." The younger twin said shakily. Lovino's eyes widened at Feliciano's surge of courage. It was rare, but not unheard of. Whenever something he cared about was in danger, Feli took a new strength.

"Fratello…" Lovino said quietly, wondering what to do. Against everything he had tried, his brother had thrown himself in danger.

Allistor stood straight, glancing barely at Lovino as he did, as if to threaten him. Of what, the Italian didn't know, but he knew that he wouldn't risk it. And what terrified him even more, was that he knew Allistor knew that too.

"Impressive aim Italian, I must say." Allistor said, approaching the, now, shaking Feliciano. Halfway, he picked up his own gun that had been shot out of his grasp. Lovino almost smiled when he saw the large dent in the side of it, where Feliciano's bullet had punched the exterior. But Allistor kept staring down the younger Italian, causing him to falter. "Too close a call. An inch up and you would've hit my hand." He said, raising his gun above his head.

More screams sounded as Allistor hit Feli upside the head, knocking him out and over, the gun skittering across the floor from his limp hand. Lovino shouted in protest, struggling to get away from the men holding him back. When had they gotten there?! He fumed, feeling the white-hot anger building even more in his stomach and chest.

Then he got it.

Feliciano dropped his gun.

Dropped his gun.

His gun.

It was too far away to just grab it without notice. Thinking quickly, Lovino slumped a bit, as if he were giving up. The men behind him seemed to buy it and were snickering insults at the former Mafia leader, letting him drop to the ground, scraping his hands and knees on the cement beneath him. Lovino just grinned into the shadows as the gun ended up right next to his elbow.

BANGBANG.

The gunshots went off so fast that the men didn't know what hit them, but were suddenly on the ground, clutching their bleeding shoulders. Lovino whipped around and shot again, screams still erupting from the rather large crowed every time the gun sounded. Allistor fell back, cigarette falling from his gaping mouth as his shoulder erupted with blood. Lovino chuckled quietly, then grabbed the red head before the henchmen were upon him.

"Stay back or he dies." Lovino said angrily, thrusting the gun against the man's temple. Allistor glanced around at the masked henchmen, as if to tell them that they should believe the Italian's words. They slowly backed off, lowering their guns. Lovino cursed silently.

'Yeah, they aren't thinking about it now,' He thought silently. 'Police are only allowed to have six at a time. I shot three, Feli shot one. I'm down to two.'

"Alright, where are the police? What did you do?" Lovino growled at Allistor. The redhead laughed and glared at the man.

"Let's just say… they'll be _indisposed _for a while." He laughed. "You're on your own, little Italian." Lovino frowned more, but said nothing to this.

"Hahaha!" A laugh came from behind Lovino, who whipped around and met the gaze of about the last person he would have expected. "There is no way he is alone! Right, Amigo?" Antonio laughed, pointing his own gun at Allistor.

"Toni?!" Lovino cried, looking at his friend like he was some sort of anomaly. "Wh- aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?!"

"Si! But we decided to go to a certain party… which seems to have been crashed!" The Spaniard said, a gleam of mischief in his green pools. "How could you not invite me to such an event."

"Holy Sh- is that Antonio del eje? As in the-ah- _former _underboss of the Vargas Mafia?!" One of the henchmen whispered loudly. Antonio smiled, bowing slightly as he winked.

"The one and only! I'm glad you recognize me." He said.

"Oh my gosh Toni, quit showing off!" Another voice said from the entrance of the building. Everyone's heads whipped around to see an albino man in a wheelchair and holding a gun, wheeling himself forward. A small blonde girl stayed behind her with another man who also had blonde, wavy hair and blue eyes. Besides Gilbert, were two men. Both blonde, holding guns and a very military like disposition.

"Francis?! And the both Potato heads?!" Lovino couldn't hold in his surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well- like Toni said…" Gilbert spun the barrel in his gun, snapped it back in place and grinned.

"We're here to party."

**And here we approach the finale! Thanks so much for reading this far! It means so much to me!**


	18. Endings

"What?" Matthew repeated for the hundredth time. Belle had knocked out their hostage as soon as he had mentioned her old friend's name. "_What?"_

"Matt! Snap out of it, he was lying." Belle sighed, coming back into the room with a cup of cold water.

"But he said he was working for-"

"And he was lying. I told you. Lovino made a deal with the police a long time ago. Ever since, he's been a dance instructor and part time officer himself. It was part of the deal. And I'll be completely honest, Lovino isn't stupid enough to break that promise. It'd put Feli in danger… or Antonio…There wasn't any way that he could have done all this… and why would he?" belle asked, pointing her gun casually at Matthew's nose, who ducked quickly.

"Watch where you point that!" He cried. Belle sighed.

"The safety's on." She said. "Oi, wake up." She splashed the cup of water across the man's face and he started awake instantly, neck cricking from the position he had been in the chair. "Now tell the truth."

"I told ya- I work for- DON'T HIT ME!"

"Well I know Lovino. You do not work for him." She said. "If you work for him, who's the Under Boss?"

"Antonio Fernandaz Carriedo." The man spat. "The Axe man."

"Hmm… what Gender was the third in command?"

"Male."

"Wrong. I was third in command." Belle snarled. Netalia and Matthew frowned, not liking this side of Belle. It made them wonder if her brother, Lars, had seen it before. "Now tell the truth."

"Aye- fine!" the man cried. "Just don't shoot me!" He said, pulling against the cuffs that held him in place.

"Alright. Who's your real boss?" Matthew asked, pushing Belle aside slightly, just in case she got any angrier. He didn't need more drama at the moment. Netalia continued to support Alfred's head where he lay on the floor.

"Allistor Kirkland."

"Arthur's brother?" Matthew said with surprise. Belle snarled. He looked at her. "You've met, I take it?"

"Once. It was One time too many. They're the group that Lovino helped capture and dissolve." She explained. "Lovino's kind of arch nemesis now that I think about it. But he was always causing us trouble." Matthew nodded in understanding.

"What is Allistor after?" He asked, still pointing his gun threateningly. It was on safety of course, but the captive didn't need to know that.

"Everything." The man choked, trying in vain to back away from the gun barrel. "A-after the group was destroyed, he did everything he could to get back at Vargas! But he wanted to get at- get at the police too! So he started up this plan, getting us together by causing diversions-"

"You mean the red light accidents." Matthew growled angrily, thinking of his friends in the hospital. He also couldn't help but wonder at how easily the man was giving everything away.

The man nodded vigorously. "Y-yes! He distracted the leaders in the Police to those cases and did smaller things, stealing money and stuff, threatening families to cooperate with his plan… right under your noses."

"So he threatened your family I take it?" A voice from above everyone asked. Matthew whipped his head up to see Ivan's head poking out from where the ceiling tile had been. "I see. "

"Brother! How long have you been up there?!"

"Long enough to get cramps." Ivan said, jumping down. "And long enough to know what's going on. Matthew, go call an ambulance for your brother, then get Yao and bring him here. Netaly, keep him conscious. Belle, keep this man hostage, take him to the dispatch office. There you will find our own Berwald Oxenstierna and his son. Do whatever you can to take down the other men keeping guard. Once Matthew's back he and Yao will assist you." The three did as told instantly, the word "sir!" echoing through the room. Once they were all gone, Ivan's violet gaze fell on the papers on his desk. The files with the names of victims from the red light accidents.

"This ends now." Ivan said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. But his phone went off before he could even dial.

**Unknown Caller**

Flipping it open, the Russian put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Sup Chief!"_ An all too familiar voice said from over the line.

* * *

Gilbert smiled menacingly as he pointed the gun at the Mafia boss while the eldest Italian brother worked to tie his hands behind him.

"You won't get away with this." Allistor snarled as Lovino tied his hands behind his back with a handkerchief. Unfortunately, no one had brought handcuffs or anything better, so he had to settle.

"Oh I'm sure I will." Lovino hissed back, shoving the man backwards, right onto his back where his hands were tied. Allistor struggled, but was unable to get up.

"So what now?" Ludwig asked, lowering his gun ever so slightly.

"Bruder, ist das…?" Gilbert asked slowly, lowering his own gun and raising a slightly shaky finger towards the further reach of the room. Ludwig followed his gaze, and his blue eyes widened. Jumping over the table and past the terrified people, he landed heavily by the bloodied body of Doctor Kiku Honda, who was being held tightly by his wife, whose once beautiful pink and white dress was now covered in the red, sticky blood. She looked up at the soldier, eyes blank. Ludwig noticed with a mixture of surprise and impressed thought that her fist was held over the wound, blocking the blood flow and slowing the bleeding.

"Doctor-!" Swiftly, he put two fingers to the man's neck, and was instantly relieved to feel the tell-tale pulse of life. But it was slow- too slow.

"Get him on a table, keep the pressure on the wound. Someone call an ambulance-!" He was cut off as a loud crash resounded around them.

Turning quickly, he saw in horror that Allistor had escaped and had Gilbert in his grasp, lifting him out of his wheelchair and holding a gun held to his albino brother's head. Gilbert had a look- not of fear- but pure fury on his face, red eyes glowed with hatred.

Lovino had his own gun, pointing right at Allistor's head. Allistor switched his aim from the German to the Italian swiftly, despite his bloodied shoulder, now using Gilbert as a meat-shield. Antonio and Francis both raised their own weapons toward the redhead.

"No one's calling anyone. Drop the Gun Vargas, all of you… or the freak here dies." Allistor snarled, pushing the gun back to the German. Lovino hesitated.

"This is just between you and me Kirkland. Put him down." He finally said. "All of you, put your weapons down. It's just us." Lovino's hazel eyes didn't lose contact with Allistor's green ones. When the other two hesitated, Lovino shouted. "NOW!"

Gun and Axe dropped to the ground, along with Gilbert, who had no choice but to flop. Allistor stepped around him, ignoring Antonio and Francis who rushed to their friend's side instantly.

"Trying to be the hero Vargas?" He said, never lowering his gun from Lovino's eye level. Lovino only held his gun tighter. "We both know I have more bullets. What do you have? Two?"

"It's all I need to take you out." Lovino said, glaring daggers at his opponent. The two stood still as statues, never blinking, never faltering in their determination. Ludwig could feel the tension in the air, a bead of sweat dripped down his face, only making him jump slightly. He glanced between the two Mafia men, unsure of what to think. With only two bullets, Lovino basically had one chance. How many did Allistor have? Judging by his confidence, probably a full barrel. Six?

But the question was, who would shoot first? That was the real test. At this range- fifteen, maybe twenty feet away, there was no way they could miss…

The bang that resounded from Allistor's gun echoed around the room. Lovino's shoulder exploded with blood and he fell to one knee with a thud. Allistor laughed. He laughed and laughed as Lovino gritted his teeth in pain, taking deep breaths.

"FRATELLO!" Feliciano cried, being held back by Francis, who was trying desperately to comfort his cousin.

Suddenly, Lovino stood, a look of unimaginable fury on his face. He fired a shot, hitting Allistor in the knee, then he fired another, hitting his opposite shoulder from the one already shot. Allistor shouted in pain and fell to his knees, eyes wide as Lovino walked closer to him, gun still pointed at Allistor's face. He quickly tried to aim his gun and fire at the furious Italian.

CHACK.

Allistor's green eyes went wide, realizing that he was out of bullets. How?! He had a full barrel before he had fired-!

Then he realized.

This wasn't his gun.

Lovino smirked as he saw the realization cross Allistor's face. He waved his own weapon around, ignoring the screaming pain from his shoulder. The red head gaped, seeing that his gun was in the Italian's hand.

"Took you long enough to notice."

"W-when?!" Allistor gasped, the pain from his three gunshot wounds stabbing him to the core.

"When I was tying your hands. I knew you would have a hidden weapon, so I switched them." Lovino said. He clicked the barrel of Allistor's gun open, letting the bullets fall out of it, but catching one. Each golden tube landed with a delicate clink, making Allistor's glare increase in intensity as he gazed up at his enemy.

"You know… I haven't been in this business… no- this game. I haven't been playing it for about- what… two? Almost three years." Lovino said, slipping the bullet inside the barrel and spinning it before shutting it. "But I see it… as riding a bike. Once you learn it- live it- it never really leaves you." He examined the gun for a moment. "It never ends- until you lose." He smirked, pointing the gun at Allistor's head, right between his eyes. "Well what do you think? Win or lose?"

Lovino Pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Yes, we've got 'em all. Figured something was going on over there. No one answered the call. Yeah- no. Really? Uh-" Gilbert stretched his neck to try and get a view of Kiku, who had been moved onto a table where Mei and Eliza were treating him, (or more Elizabeta, but Mei was trying.) "He's still unconscious, but he's got a pulse. Thanks to his wife."

_"What are the casualties?" _

"None so far, Yong Soo was it? He tried to call you, but he got knocked out. Feli's taking care of him now. Arthur Kirkland is in shock, it is his brother after all who tried to kill everyone… Oh? The Vargas' have a couple bruises and cuts, but nothing serious. Toni and Lovino have the baddies at bay- is it illegal to carry around an axe by the way?"

_"Neither is your brother having a truckload of guns. But I'm sure I can make an exception at the moment. Just… don't hurt anyone with it." _Ivan sighed. _"Make sure Allistor can't get to anyone. He'll be desperate. They always are when they fail." _

"Hey- my brother is a soldier. Of course he had guns. Oh and- Ah- I wouldn't worry about Allistor. He's freaking terrified of Lovino right now. I think he's still foaming at the mouth."

_"Ah." _

"How long until you get here?"

_"We're almost there, we're right behind the ambulance." _Ivan explained. _"See you soon." _And with that, he hung up.

Gilbert smiled and looked up, the stars were shining still, but a faint line of orange was starting to show up on the horizon.

"It's been a long night." He sighed, looking back to reality. "You know?" Francis, who was sitting on a chair next to him, nodded, a small smile on his lips. He leaned his head to the side, resting it on the handle of Gilbert's wheelchair. Gil grinned and pat him on his blonde head. Francis batted him away with a limp hand. Both watched as Antonio helped Lovino with getting Feliciano to stop fussing over him. Ludwig was talking to the officers, telling them what happened- everyone would have their turn- and explaining what had happened to Allistor. (who was in either an ambulance or a police car- no one really cared) Dr. Arc was fussing over charts and telling the paramedics what to do for who and where to be. Arthur Kirkland was distracting himself from his shock, fussing over his other brothers, Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams.

"So- do you think things will get better?" Gil asked, looking at his friend. Francis lifted his tired had to lock eyes with the albino, while a smile graced his lips, more real and more content than Gilbert had ever seen him have- even before the accident.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**3 Years Later **

"GIL! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Elizabeta's voice echoed through the park. Francis laughed his silent laugh as he watched his friend drop from the monkey bars- where he had been crossing, showing Lili how to do it using only her arms. The girl in question laughed, clapping her hands with glee. "YOU JUST HAD SURGERY! AND YOU'RE WEARING YOUR NICE CLOTHES."

"Ah- it's no different than the others I've been having the last three years!" Gilbert pouted, slowly lowering himself into his chair. With all of the surgeries he'd been through, he could now stand. Not up straight, or without support, but it was progress. It was as far as it would go, and he knew that. The doctors had said so. But he didn't care. He would prove them wrong with his awesomeness, now wouldn't he?

Elizabeta, Francis and Feliciano watched as the two raced their wheelchairs down the hill and to the bench they were all hanging about. All were dressed quite formally, Feliciano clad in his officer's uniform.

"I win!" Lili cheered as she crossed an undetermined finish line. Gilbert pouted good-naturedly.

"Why do you always win?" He said- knowing full well that he could go faster, but always let her win. He wasn't sure if she knew it or not- but he wouldn't say anything.

"Because I've been in my chair longer." She said sweetly, throwing him a boxed juice provided by Feliciano. "Eliza- when is the show starting? And where's Lovi?"

"I told you not to call me that!" a voice called from behind her. Lili and Gilbert turned their chairs to see Lovino and Antonio walking up the grassy hill, both wearing jackets that covered their police uniforms. Antonio grinned as Lili cheered, pumping her small fists in the air with glee as the two approached.

"What are we waiting for men?... and ladies." Gilbert quickly added. "To the Theatre!"

"Aren't we supposed to wait for the others?" Elizabeta asked, Francis nodding in agreement.

"We're meeting them at the Theatre. They said they had some work to do last minute, so they'd be there as soon as they could." Gilbert explained. Francis nodded in understanding.

Francis pushing Lili in her chair and Eliza pushing Gil (with much protest), Antonio and Lovino followed closely, keeping an eye out for their friends who still hadn't arrived.

"FRANCIS!" A female voice called, all heads turned to see a blonde running towards them, short hair bobbing with her run. She ran right to him, grabbing his arm and hugging it tightly. "There you are! You're almost…" She looked at her watch. "Two minutes late! I thought with Gilbert and Eliza you'd be on time for once." She pouted. Francis laughed, scratching his neck nervously. "Yeah- you'd better be sorry." Jeanne Arc said, punching his arm lightly.

"Where's-OOF." Antonio was cut off as someone barreled into his chest, hugging him tightly around the middle and crushing the air out of him in a great Whoosh. He looked to see Belle grinning up at him with her almost cat-like smile. She, too, was wearing a jacket over her police uniform and still had the hat on her head.

"Hello Toni!" She said with a laugh. He laughed airily and patted her head with his one hand.

"Hola belle." He grinned, watching as she delivered the same forceful hug to Lovino, who blushed bright red.

"Hold up Belle!" Another voice called, as four more figures showed up. Alfred F. Jones in the lead, With Netalia Jones hanging off of his arm, followed closely by Matthew Williams and Arthur Kirkland. "Why'd you have to run off so fast like that?"

"Because you're slow." She stuck her tongue out.

"Hey- where are the Asians?" Alfred asked, looking around.

"That was rude." Yao called as he stepped out of his car. Doctor Kiku Honda and Mei both stepped out from the back seats and Im Yong Soo jumped out from the passenger seat.

"What? You can't deny your ethnicity Yao." The younger American said with a laugh.

"If it weren't you saying it- it would sound offensive." Belle said. Alfred laughed.

"Whatever." He said. "Where's Ivan? He should be here."

"He had to cancel. Had some sort of case going on, thought you'd know that Detective." Matthew said, looking at his brother with amusement. Alfred frowned.

"Just because I'm a detective doesn't mean I know everything." He pouted.

"Sure, sure." Matthew laughed. "But I knew."

"So?"

"You lot are all infuriating." Arthur said from the side. Elizabeta nodded in agreement. Francis eyed Arthur with amusement, laughing as he met the gaze of his old frenemy. No matter what- those two were always rivals.

"Have Ludwig and Vash come home yet?" Alfred asked, ignoring his brother's laughter caused by his lost fight.

"No. they're still out there. We haven't heard from them in a year." Gilbert explained with a hint of worry in his voice. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"What are we all waiting for? Let's go inside!" Everyone agreed and began to walk inside, the large party catching the eyes of everyone who were lined up for a block around the theatre. They all walked right past them, waving and (in Gilbert's, Alfred's and Francis' case) winking at the people.

They approached a door that read "News room" and entered it by showing the cards laced about their necks that showed their identification. As soon as they entered, the voice of a news reporter- Feliks Łukasiewicz- filled their ears.

"Now, like- as a special treat- we have some more guests here today, the guests who have inspired and promoted the idea for this year's top selling movie: _Unbreakable, _The very people who endured and lived through such a totally terrifying experience! Now- we'll give them a moment to get down here to the stage, while I make a few announcements about tonight," Everyone looked at each other, unsure, but they all got up anyway and started their way to the hallway and to backstage. Once they had seated in the various chairs situated around the room, the interview began. The conversation was enjoyable, fun even. Then the questions came.

"Alright, and Francis- right?" Francis nodded. "You and Ms. Arc are, like, engaged?" Applause from everyone in the room at this. Francis nodded, grinning and lifting their interlocked hands to show Jeanne's ring.

"Well good for you!

Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, a bit of a personal question, but how did you cope? When you lost so much?"

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other, frowns slightly showing through their confused smiles.

"Well… it took a lot. But we finally realized that we knew what we had was more valuable than what we lost." Antonio said slowly, answering for the both of them. Gilbert and Francis nodded in agreement.

"Alright- thank you. Oh- one last question." Gilbert felt a little worry fill him at the devious glint in the man's eyes. "How are your brother's doing?" Gil's heart dropped.

"Uh- well I don't know. I wish I did, but we haven't heard from them in a while now." He answered slowly, looking at Lili to confirm. "Wish I could tell you how they were doing, but I can't."

"Why don't you ask them?" The Feliks said, nodding to behind the two. Lili and Gilbert spun around in their chairs, and let out cries of joy.

Ludwig and Vash stood behind them. Both looked tired, and as if they hadn't slept in a while. Their uniforms were crisp and ready for anything, and both had huge smiles plastered on their lips.

"MEIN GOTT!" Gilbert and Lili wheeled forward, meeting their brothers in a bone-crushing hug. Everything was alright. And it would be forever.

And the manliest of tears were shed.

**_FIN_**

**_Thanks for reading guys! Make sure you leave a review! See ya 'round!_**


End file.
